Now Who's More Evil?
by SideshowJazz1
Summary: Kerry is on her way to Pahkitew Island with fourteen contestants we know. But though she hates meanness, Kerry's no angel. When she befriends and teams up with Scarlett, things will never be the same. But if she's reading the signs right, there's a sanity slippage. And if there's one thing Kerry can't do, it's face insanity...Cover by Sideshow Cellophane 26! WITH ALTERNATE ENDING.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, I've done several TD OC stories, but I've never used this cast before, and I might well use the ROTI cast in another story later down the road. Here's the deal: Kerry Jetnam applies to be on Total Drama Pahkitew Island, planning to win...and if she can show up the other competitors or make friends, she'd be happy to. She instantly makes friends with Scarlett, and Max makes both girls his sidekicks. But as Max annoys Scarlett more and more, Kerry starts to get worried. She knows that Scarlett's going to snap, and when she does, it will not be pretty...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Total Drama. I do, however, own Kerry.**

I switched on the camera and leaned back, smiling, pushing my dark hair out of my eyes. "Hi!" I said. "I'm Kerry, and I've wanted to be on Total Drama ever since I watched that episode where that girl – Heather, I think – got invincibility, like, three times in a row and made it to the final three even though everyone hated her. My friend Ciara thought I'd be good at this, and who am I to say she's wrong? I think it would be fun to show up a few losers, maybe make some friends, get a reputation. And the million dollars wouldn't hurt." Finally, I switched the camera off, uploaded my footage, and sent it off to the Total Drama company, not really expecting my application to be accepted.

Two weeks later, I was sitting in a blimp, looking around at the other fourteen competitors that were on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island.

One of the girls, who reminded me of Snow White, was humming annoyingly. A pretty Asian girl next to her gave her a weird look and then offered her package of gum to a short guy with purple hair. "Want some gum?"

"Your offer of simple confectionery will not save you from the pure evil of me!" the boy said arrogantly. "But yes, thank you." He soon choked on it because of the flavour. "Cinnamon! There is no need for you to be that spicy."

A dark boy sitting next to me laughed. "That guy's a little weird." he commented to me.

I giggled, too. "A little weird? He's totally off kilter!"

Some boy nearby us wearing a fake beard and wizard robes waving a fake wand claimed something about using spells to ward off evil.

"And there's nothing that can't be made sweeter with a song." added Snow White's clone. She danced past, singing a few notes.

I think she might have set off a guy who was sitting on the floor who had a lot of dark hair and a beard. He started making beatboxing noises.

A pair of twins sitting near each other gave him weird looks. "Ugh!' exclaimed one of them. She glared at the other twin. "Switch seats with me, right now!"

The other twin gave a sigh, but obeyed. I stared hard at both of them, and worked out the only way to tell the difference between them. The bossy twin had a birthmark on her cheek, luckily, so I just had to remember that.

At that minute, the birthmark twin stared at the girl next to her, who was very tall. "GIANT!" she cried.

"Are you and I going to have a problem?" the tall girl said in an Australian accent, frowning.

The bossy twin looked at her sister again. "Switch back, now!"

Some guy with his hair slicked back ran past. "Chris? Yo, Chris?" He was obviously looking for Chris McLean, the host. Come to think of it, it did seem to be just the fifteen of us. I expected Chris to meet us on the island, but someone should be here. Like an intern, or Chris' crazy sidekick, Chef Hatchet.

"Chris has gotta be here somewhere!" the guy said. "Anyone seen Chris? You seen Chris?" he asked a large blonde filing her nails.

The girl pushed him against the wall. "Stop that!" she said in a country accent. "You scuff my pageant shoes and I'll toss you out the window! You'll be squished flat in two minutes."

"Actually, in the first fourteen seconds he would fall eighteen hundred feet, but then he'd lose terminal velocity and drop seventy-six feet per second, so if flying at the recommended thirty-two kilometers..." I didn't finish listening to the speaker, a girl with red hair tied back into a bun, but I kind of liked her. She seemed like a know-it-all who didn't know she was one. She treated what she was saying like it was an everyday thing.

"Wow." said a boy with red hair in overalls. "That girl has some real brains, huh?"

"Brains?" repeated the scruffy guy next to him, starting to freak out. "Whose brains? No one is getting my brains!" He wrapped his arms around his head.

At that moment, a crack of thunder sounded. "Hang on!" Chef's voice said through the intercom. "This might get hairy!" So Chef _was_ driving the blimp!

A lot of us freaked out. I grabbed the hand of the boy next to me, just so I could grab onto something. I could hear Snow White screaming, but even that sounded like she was singing.

"Hello, newbies!"

I started at the new voice. I'd heard it on TV loads of times. "Ready for some fun?" Chris McLean stood there, with that smug smirk on his face that he always seemed to have, especially when he tortured the other contestants.

"Yes!" exclaimed the Snow White clone and the guy who had been calling for Chris.

"Huh." Chris said. "A couple of keeners. I'm sure a little pain and starvation will fix that."

Chris explained that there were sixteen parachute packs (one for Chef), but only eight of them contained real parachutes. Then he made the engine of the blimp explode so we'd need to grab a parachute pack and jump out, which all of us did.

I pulled mine, and luckily, it was a parachute, so I was able to calmly watch while everyone else tried pulling. The tallest girl muttered something and pulled. She was lucky too. The beatboxer wasn't as lucky, and kept falling.

One twin was holding onto the other's leg, screaming. The one with the birthmark let out a parachute, and then looked down at the other twin. "Oh, I'll miss you, sis! Not much, but..." she laughed. "Probably not at all! Later!" She then kicked her sister off. Luckily for her, she had a parachute.

I'd made my mind up – I hated the twin with the birthmark. Hello! I could be mean, but not to people who weren't mean themselves. The girl just tried to kill her twin sister! I'd never wanted anyone dead. Okay, so maybe I knifed some guy once when I was coming home from a club one night, but I didn't kill him and besides, he was trying to rape me! That was the worst thing I'd done. I still had a knife in my pocket, but I'd only use it if things got life-threatening and I needed it. I'd seen the show before – if there was anyone like Mal or Alejandro (well, only Mal, really) on this season, I would probably have to use it.

The Asian girl with the gum didn't have a parachute, either, and nor did the blonde, but she didn't seem to mind, putting on the tiara that fell out of her pack.

The dark boy I'd been sitting with had feathers, but the boy with his hair slicked back had a parachute. The wizard-robed guy wasn't so lucky, and nor was Chef, or Snow White. But she didn't seem to mind. A bird came to rest on her finger, and she began singing "_I'm falling from the sky, on this sunny, sunny day, hit the ground, I just may!"_

I floated on the same level as the know-it-all redhead. "Hi." I greeted her. She looked too worried to answer.

Below us, the scruffy boy who'd freaked at the mention of brains found hotdogs in his pack. I reached down and grabbed one, which tasted surprisingly good. Knowing what food was mostly like in this show, I enjoyed the last good food I'd have for the two weeks I'd be here.

The tallest girl grabbed the ankle of the scruffy guy with one hand, and the wizard guy with the other, so they floated down with her.

Everyone survived. I saw the twin without the birthmark land, and then the other twin fall on her, yelling "Break my fall!" Poor girl.

Chris was already on the beach, and so, he split us into teams – those who had parachutes, and those who didn't. The purple-haired boy and the big guy in overalls both had parachutes, so I was with them, the tall girl, the redhead, the twins, and the guy with the slicked back hair.

Chris said each of our names. "Scarlett, Kerry, Topher, Rodney, Jasmine, Max, Amy and Samey-" I worked out each of them. Scarlett was the redhead (appropriate). Topher was the guy with his hair slicked back. Rodney was the guy in overalls, Jasmine was the tall girl, Max was the short guy with purple hair, and Amy and Samey were the twins – Amy being the mean one.

"Uh, it's Sammy." the twin without the birthmark said nervously.

"Amy says everyone calls you Samey." Chris said.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Cause you're the second twin. The lesser Amy, if you will."

"But my real name is-"

"You're officially Samey." Chris said, making me scowl. See? Mean for no reason.

I quickly smiled and mouthed "_I'll call you Sammy." _I don't think she saw me, though.

I barely understood the name of the team – I think it was Pimapotew Kinosewak. He said it meant the Soaring Eagles, but the Asian girl spoke up. "No, sorry, wrong! That name means the Floating Salmon!"

Okay...I guess that was the best name I could get. I guess it was better than some of the other team names, like Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot in the third season – no one except the person who made that one up liked it, and then she switched to another team. And the only girl on that team was kicked off, so there was a team full of guys that was identified by Chris being hot – which he never was, by the way (although the hottest guy on the show was on that team – and you knew I meant it, cause I hated said guy).

It would've been nice to be something like the Screaming Gophers, like on the first season, though.

I quickly learned the other team's names early enough. The scruffy guy was Shawn. The wizard was Leonard. Snow White's name was really Ella. The dark guy was Dave. The beatboxing guy was Beardo. The Asian girl was Sky, and the blonde was Sugar. Again, Chris got the name wrong (it was the Wanihtam Maskwak – the Ferocious Tigers in his view), but Sky corrected him, saying it meant the "Confused Bears".

"This is what you get for using a free online translator!" Chris scowled.

Our first challenge was to build a shelter. The blimp had a ton of stuff in it that crashed, so we could take whatever we wanted from it to build. However, we'd have to dodge Chef's tennis balls, which he'd shoot at us whenever we took stuff from it. Our team had to build our shelter nearer to the beach. The team who built the better shelter got immunity that day – keep in mind someone would be leaving every day.

Chef started shooting immediately. "Let's move, Salmons!" Jasmine ordered, and we all followed her lead, running to one side.

For a moment, Rodney and Jasmine started talking at the same time, but finally, Jasmine got him to shut up and said "We need to decide what items are important, and make sure we get 'em, got it?"

Rodney stared at her vacantly for a moment.

"And that's how we'll win." Jasmine finished. "Cool?"

Rodney muttered something that made NO sense whatsoever, and then puckered his lips. I caught Jasmine's eye and pretended to gag.

"The wood is the most important thing out there, so-" Jasmine began. Scarlett raised her hand. "If you have something to say, Scarlett, just bark it out."

Scarlett adjusted her glasses and said shyly "Um, no, the wheelbarrow is more important than the wood, because it's a Class Two lever, and we can-"

"We can carry-" began Sammy.

"Carry stuff in it!" Amy finished. "My idea! Mine!"

"It was Scarlett's idea!" I protested.

Jasmine organized all of us. "Amy and Samey, help Rodney load the wood into the wheelbarrow and go."

"Heavy is my heart..." murmured Rodney.

"Move it, mumbles!" Amy yelled at him, pulling him over. Not that she did much. At least Rodney loaded the wheelbarrow. Amy just made Sammy shield her from the tennis balls, and ordered her to stop screaming every time she got hit. "You're making us look weak!"

"I'm going for the rope." Jasmine said. "Everything bring something good back, okay?"

Topher disappeared off to talk to Chris (wait, _what_?). Once we had everything, Max disappeared somewhere, but the rest of us started making our shelter. Jasmine mostly told us what to do, but none of us wanted to argue with her. She was probably the most threatening person on the island, simply because she was tall and strong. I just listened to her and worked with everyone else.

Finally, we had a treehouse. Jasmine nailed the last part of metal into the roof. "There. All done."

"Nice!" Chris complimented. "And a smart move building it above ground level!"

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Max questioned, having returned a few minutes after we began building.

Because of the wild animals. A moose – make that several – trampled Max just after he asked.

The other team built a wizard's tower, which they couldn't get into, and which tumbled down pretty early on.

Duh, we won! Most of us cheered, but Max refused when Sammy tried to high five him. "No. Evil does not high-five." Yes, he kept saying he was evil. He didn't seem that evil to me. Heck, _I _was more evil than he was!

Each prize for the winning team would be a takeout meal from a sponsoring restaurant. This time, it was the Petting Zoo Barbecue. "Someone else has touched your food, we guarantee it!"

"Shoot." muttered Sugar. "I always wanted a pony." Her team went to elimination that evening, while I got to know my team.

While we had dinner, I sat with the twins. "So, Sammy, what made you decide to sign up for Total Drama?" I asked, making a point of ignoring Amy.

The twin I'd addressed looked at me in surprise. "You're calling me Sammy?"

I shrugged. "Duh. Isn't that your name?"

"Well, yes," Sammy said, "But no one calls me that, like Chris said."

I shrugged. "I will."

Beside us, Amy gagged on a piece of fat in her share of the food we got. "Samey, give me your share!" she ordered, snatching it.

I snatched it back. "Amy, give her that back! You don't deserve it!"

After that, I tried talking to some of the other contestants. There was a lot of drama. Rodney mostly said things that didn't make much sense. It looked like he was smitten with Jasmine, who didn't understand a word he was saying most of the time. Amy spent all her time ordering Sammy around. Topher showed off most of the time. Max went on about how evil he was. Jasmine seemed nice, but I kept out of her way for some of the time, since I was a little bit intimidated by her. Out of everyone, Scarlett seemed like the sanest, so I decided to talk to her for the night.

I joined her in the shelter. "Hi, Scarlett!" I said.

Scarlett looked up at me and smiled faintly. "Hello...Kerry, isn't it?"

I nodded. "So, why'd you come on this show?"

"I thought the money would give me entrance into any university I wanted." Scarlett answered. "Although, I personally think the show is to blame for a lot of the capitalist focus most of our age group has had in the last few years."

I shrugged. "Maybe. Did you watch the show before now? Heather is like the poster child for capitalist focus!"

Scarlett smiled again. "I didn't watch most of the show, but I got the idea. Heather was the one who won the third season, isn't she? I remember her."

I giggled, remembering. "Yeah. Even without her desire for the money, though, what she did was completely called for." (She'd been up against Alejandro, and she'd basically played his emotions, like he'd done all season to the other girls).

"Why did you apply for the show?" Scarlett finally asked me.

I shrugged. "I wanted to test myself, I guess. One of my friends dared me to audition, and if I got to make some friends, well, bonus!"

When I slept in our shelter that night, I had high hopes for the next day.

Oh, and Beardo left the island. Apparently, he'd done nothing but make sound effects all day. And as it turned out this season, each contestant was shot out of a cannon.

**Most of the other chapters will be shorter, I should warn you. Hoped you liked this one. Liked or hated, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, for the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing, RivaFlo101.**

I was woken up the next morning by a shrill voice yelling "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes, and soon realized the yell wasn't for me. Amy was shoving Sammy out ot the treehouse. "Go with Jasmine and get me some food!" the mean twin ordered. "And don't be all lazy like you were when you were born!"

I woke up fully at that, and stepped up. "Amy, two words. Shut. Up. None of us want to hear it. You tried to kill Sammy yesterday, you blamed her for being the second twin today. That's enough!"

Sammy and Jasmine were already out of the tree and walking together, but it didn't matter. Amy screwed up her face at me. "You're calling her _Sammy? _She's Samey!"

"Like I care what everyone else calls her." I snapped back. "She's only called Samey because that's what _you _call her. I think she'd know what her real name is. Meaning, it's Sammy!"

Amy was looking hopelessly confused now. "I don't get you." she said. "I mean, since when does ANYONE side with Samey-"

"You say one more word and you will not have fun." I warned. I was reaching my boiling point.

Amy didn't listen, "I mean, I'm the better twin, I'm perfect, and Samey is-"

I pushed Amy out of the treehouse. "Oops!" Hey, it wasn't that far to fall. The second Amy hit the ground, she was fine, apart from a few bruises.

"Campers!" Chris' voice echoed through the island via loudspeaker. "The only good thing about this morning is that it's gonna get worse...for you! There's a path heading into the forest. Follow it to today's challenge!"

By the time Jasmine and Sammy got all the berries, we were ready to go. We divided all of them up equally. I should add that I was the only one that called Sammy by her real name. Everyone else had picked up on what Chris said and called her Samey.

"Glad you got berries, Amy." Topher commented. "They have all the antioxidants that give my skin that healthy camera-worthy glow."

"I got the berries, not Amy!" Sammy protested.

"Oink, oink, spot the attention hog!" Amy shot back. "I was the one who, like, made you go!"

I was walking with Scarlett, while Max was boasting to us. "I have created a plan so diabolical, so evil, so-" As the loudspeaker's call to walk faster interrupted, I caught Scarlett's eye and rolled my eyes at Max. She nodded and smiled. Clearly she found Max's insistence of being evil as ridiculous as I did. Especially when he answered the loudspeaker's order with a "Yes, sir!"

Our challenge was an obstacle course, in which each of us would tackle a different obstacle. First, there was a greased up bridge over a bed of thorns. Then there was a greasy zipline over a chasm. After that, there were these greasy tubes the player had to go through, followed by greased tyres for the fourth player. Then the next player had a wheelbarrow race across a greased up ground. The last player would climb a rope up a greasy wall. Whoever got over the wall first won the challenge for their team.

Oh yeah, and Chris originally wanted us to take a relay baton, but we didn't have any, so he made each player take a greased-up pig.

Topher was getting annoying, laughing uproariously at every joke Chris made, and complimenting him every five seconds.

"But there are only six obstacles, and we're a team of eight!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Four of you will have to double up on two sections of the race." Chris answered. "Now, decide who's on what, cause the race is about to start!"

"Jasmine, me?" Rodney said. "Sure do! No, wait, I mean-" He didn't seem to know what he meant.  
I gave a sigh. "Rodney," I said patiently, "Jasmine didn't say anything to you." At that moment, Rodney froze, staring at me vacantly. I frowned. "What?"

Rodney spoke again. "Kerry...I-"

"Stop talking!" Amy snapped at him, punching him in the stomach. "Samey and me will partner up, end of story!" This time, Rodney stared at her.

"Wouldn't be fair to stick one of you with Samey." Amy continued. "She's horrible at everything."

I shot Sammy a sympathetic look and then looked at everything. "Can I do the tyres?" I asked. I wasn't too bad at stepping around things like that. "Someone can partner up with me."

Jasmine took charge again. "Rodney goes first, Topher second, Amy and Samey third, Scarlett and Kerry on tyres, Max on the wheelbarrow, I'll take the wall. Go, go! Hop to it like kangaroos!" I knew Jasmine was Australian. She'd just made a reference to a native Australian animal!

On that note, I was starting to get used to Jasmine, and I wasn't so intimidated by her any more. She was a bit bossy, but still a good leader. And once you got past her size, she seemed like a nice person.

While we waited for Rodney to be done and able to pass the pig to Topher, Max showed Scarlett and I his latest invention from across the tyres.

"Um...what is it?" Scarlett called across.

"It's a helmet of evil, obviously!" Max answered. "This will turn any animal into an evil companion!" He put it on a rabbit. "Ooh, look how diabolical it's becoming! Isn't it terrifying?" The rabbit didn't look or act any different.

"Oh yes, it's soooo scary!" I said sarcastically.

"Goosebumps, Max!" Scarlett added in a sarcastic monotone (but it could be mistaken for genuine). "I have goosebumps." We rolled our eyes at each other when Max stopped looking at us.

Rodney did okay. Just okay. I mean, he looked useless next to Sky, who gave her pig one last shove that sent it flying across the grease, and then rode on it until it got through the obstacle. However, Topher more than made up for it, ziplining perfectly, while Shawn fell down the chasm.

Believe it or not, before handing the pig over to the twins, Topher tried to do the announcement to cut to commercial. Chris caught him in the middle of it, and quickly reminded him that it was the host who was supposed to do that.

Sugar cooed over her pig, wasting time, but she still got into the pipes before the twins. I could hear them talking.

"Just get it in the tube already!" Amy ordered. "I'm the beauty and the brains, you're the doer of stuff that sucks!"

It was actually the pig that ran into the pipe, probably sick of hearing of Amy's annoying voice. On its leash, it basically dragged the twins through the pipes. They were covered in grease by the end.

Scarlett pulled out some pecans from her skirt pocket that Sammy and Jasmine got for us that morning. "Pigs love pecans." she explained.

Ella was standing next to us when Sugar came out of the pipes. "I'll take it from here." she said.

Sugar held onto the pig. "No! I'm keeping her – or him...her, him...is mine! Forever!"

Ella paused. Finally, she said, "Well...maybe I can just piggysit her for a bit?" She didn't wait for an answer, and simply began singing. "_Hey there, little girl, or fella, if you came over here, it'd be mighty swella!"_

The Maskwak's pig loved Ella's singing, and immediately ran to her. However, Ella did slow them down by singing and dancing across the tyres.

Finally, the twins and our pig came out. Scarlett made a trail of pecans so the pig would follow us.

"I'm sweaty and disgusting!" Amy complained, glaring at Sammy. "I look like _you!" _

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sammy apologized. "But you were the one that scared the pig."

"You beg my pardon?" snapped Amy. "Whose fault is this?"

"Mine."

"Yes! Always!"

"Kick Amy off first." I muttered to Scarlett as I hopped greasy tyres. She shrugged, running nimbly through the tyres.

Ella got told off by Chris for singing, which also scared her pig and slowed her down.

"Bring me the pig!' Max ordered us. "I command it!"

The pig was soon in the wheelbarrow. Max passed his helmet to Scarlett. "Hold this while I limber up."

I noticed a plug on the helmet. "Um...did he have that in when he put it on the rabbit?" I whispered. Scarlett shook her head.

I grinned. "Let's see if it works!" There was a smirk on Scarlett's face for a split second, before she plugged the helmet in and placed it on the pig's head.

It did work. Actually, the pig kept throwing grease at Max.

"The helmet works!" I called over, giggling. "It's an awesome invention, Max!" Scarlett stayed quiet and serious, but I could tell she agreed with me.

Dave freaked out at all the grease he got over him, but he got the pig to Leonard before Max got ours to Jasmine. Sky managed to calm him down, anyway.

Stopping the wheelbarrow actually hurled the pig (and helmet) forward, so the helmet broke, and Jasmine didn't have too much trouble with it. She managed to calm the pig down, and then climbed with it. And she won!

Granted, Jasmine's win would've been more impressive if Leonard hadn't been trying to levitate the pig rather than climbing, but she was still pretty damn skilled. We all cheered, except for Max. I high fived Scarlett, who turned to our other teammate. "Come on, Max, we won!"

We had chicken beaks and feet as our prize, so I decided to stick with the berries. Maybe I'd go foraging myself tomorrow.

The dynamic in our team was getting better. Sammy was getting pretty friendly with Jasmine. Scarlett was loosening up, the more time I spent with her. Everyone on the team was around sixteen, but at the start, you couldn't have told that with her. Now, she was still quiet and serious, but she smiled and talked to me like anyone else.

Rodney was weird. He said something to Jasmine, and then ran off in tears. I sidled up to her. "Did you get any of that?" I asked.

Jasmine shook her head. "I don't understand _anything _he's said to me."

I grinned. "Me, neither. Poor guy. He sounded like he wanted to tell you something important that he'd have to apologize for."

I talked a little bit to Sammy, too. "I was listening to you and Amy." I said quietly. "Why do you let her push you around? I called her out on it this morning, in fact – pushed her out of the treehouse."

Sammy smiled briefly, then shrugged. "She's never really treated me that nicely. But everyone always takes her side. She's the pretty popular one, and the smartest."

I frowned. "Well, I don't know you that well, so I can't comment on most of those. Obviously Amy's more popular, I can tell from your lack of self esteem. I don't think Amy's any smarter than you, but I don't know either of you well enough. But she's not the pretty one. You guys are almost identical. How can she be the pretty one? Besides, she has that awful birthmark – you don't, so obviously, you're the pretty one."

"R-Really?" Sammy said, looking completely shocked.

I smiled at her. "Really. Hey, are you going to go foraging again tomorrow?"

Sammy smiled. "Jasmine is. If she wants me to come along. I will." She sighed. "Amy will probably make me, anyway."

"Can I come?" I asked. "We should get as much as possible, you know, so if we don't win or get something disgusting as a prize, we still have something to eat later on."

"You don't have to ask me." Sammy answered. "You can do what you want."

Leonard was eliminated that night. No surprises there.

**Ugh, Kerry is way too nice! I need to do more with her! It's just because she has a lot of sympathy towards Sammy and she can't stand Amy. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let's continue! On with the chapter! Thanks for your reviews, Alex and RivaFlo101.**

I did go foraging with Jasmine and Sammy the next morning, explaining to Jasmine about the whole "if we don't win, we still have enough food" thing I'd said to Sammy the day before.

But I did overhear a conversation between Jasmine and Sammy. "You know," Jasmine told her, "You don't have to come foraging with me every morning just because Amy tells you to."

"You...you don't want me to come?" Sammy asked.

"That's not what I said." Jasmine said. "I just want it to be your decision, not hers. Stop letting your sister treat you like a servant."

"Oh, she never treats me that well." Sammy answered, the same way she'd said that to me.

"Then do something about it!"

"How can I? She's everyone's favourite. She's the pretty one."

"You're identical twins!" Jasmine pointed out, the way I had. "You're both the pretty one!"

"And she's not the favourite on this island." I added. "We like you better. Right, Jasmine?"

"Look, the first person who stands up for you has gotta be you." Jasmine said.

"Wow..." murmured Sammy. "So are we, like, friends? If not, that's okay. I don't really have a lot of friends, so, if not...I just..."

"The way Amy treats you bothers me, so yeah, I guess we're friends." Jasmine smiled. "I have trouble making friends, too. I don't know why, but..." she punched a tree and a lot of fruit fell down. "People find me a bit intimidating." The tree also fell.

"Um," I said, "Not to interrupt this great moment, but does that make me friends with you guys, too?"

"You want to be friends with me too?" Sammy exclaimed softly.

I nodded. "Of course I want to be friends...with both of you."

When we got back to the team, they were impressed by everything we'd gotten. "Look at all this stuff!" Rodney exclaimed. "Thanks, Jasmine. Thanks, Kerry. Thanks, Amy."  
"_Amy?" _repeated Sammy. "It was me, not Amy!"

"What is your problem, Samey?" Amy snapped at her. She was sitting between Scarlett and I, as far away from Sammy as possible.

"I'm tired of you taking credit for things that I do!" Sammy answered, sounding angry for the first time since I'd met her. And a good thing, too – I was starting to think she was incapable of being anything but nice.

"And Samey is on the attack!" Topher announced, using a carrot as a microphone.

"This might not be the right time." Jasmine ventured, but Sammy wasn't listening.

"I'm the nice one! Amy is a monster!"

"Sammy, stop!" I said. "We can talk about this later!"

But the damage was already done. Amy burst into fake tears. "How could you say that? I'm your sister!" She started crying all over Scarlett, since she was nearest.

Max folded his arms. "Jealousy is the lowest form of evil." he told Sammy crossly.

"Samey, what is wrong with you?" demanded Rodney.

I stared at everyone. Were they all blind? Hadn't they seen how Amy treated Sammy? Max and Rodney I could understand, but I'd specifically mentioned it to Scarlett. And Topher seemed socially perceptive, even though he was annoying.

Sammy left. "And after laying down some brutal blows, Samey heads off!" Topher continued. "Will the team be able to get past this? Stay tuned to find out!" I noticed Amy smirking. Before I could speak, though, another voice cut in.

"Good morning, other team!" Ella had come up. "Who'd like to hear a song?"

"NO ONE, ELLA!" Chris' voice came over the intercom. "It's challenge time! All butts to the meeting area in five!"

Jasmine went to find Sammy, so I pulled Amy off. She was still clinging to Scarlett, pretending to be heartbroken at Sammy's words. "Guys," I said to my team, "Amy is not the victim here!" I had to stretch the truth a little, so I continued "Sammy isn't, either. Don't get mad at Sammy for calling Amy names – all sisters have problems."

I looked around at my team as I spoke. But at that moment, Rodney was looking into space.

I waved my hand in front of his face. "Rodney? Rodney! Did you hear what I was saying?" He looked at me, but then...again, he froze, staring at me.

"Like I was saying, don't turn on Sammy, you guys. It's just a sister thing!"

"Um, Kerry?" Rodney said. "Me...you...I like...sister...I mean, you see...sister, cause I...ugh!" I didn't know what he was trying to say to me, but whatever it was, it made no sense.

Topher had already run off to the meeting place. We found him sucking up to Chris.

Our challenge was interesting. We'd have ten seconds to collect all these balloons filled with different substances. If you were hit with anything from a balloon, you were out. The team that was left with someone who hadn't been hit would win.

By this time, Scarlett and I were pretty much friends, and we collected about twelve balloons between us.

"I think Max has a little crush on you." I said quietly as we walked. "He was trying to impress us with that helmet yesterday. And I somehow think you're more his type."

Scarlett gave an uncharacteristic smirk. "I don't think he has an infatuation with anyone – I think he was simply trying to impress us to compensate for his insecurities and his fears that he is not as evil as he wants us to believe. But I'm not going to discourage him – being nice to him will only help us out later on."

"You mean – you want to ally with me?" I said. I was ready to backstab anyone when I had to, and in a game like this, I probably would have to backstab my team, depending on the most useless (Luckily, the people I liked were those I could afford to keep around – although I was hoping to eliminate Jasmine early on after the merge – but I wasn't sure about an alliance. That would make the backstabbing ten times worse.

"Why not?" Scarlett said. "Alliances can only help us out in the long run. And if we can make Max listen to us, that'll help, too."

"Ssh!" I whispered, nudging her. Max was only a few feet away. Scarlett tapped him on the head, and he freaked out, accidentally getting stuck in a bush.

"Just do as I do, even if it sounds wrong. I'm working at an angle." she whispered. Then she turned to the bush, asking "What are you doing, Max?"

"It's very technical." Max answered. "You wouldn't understand."

"Okay." Scarlett said, starting to walk away. "Come on, Kerry."

"Wait!" Max pulled himself out of the bush and ran over. "Fine, if you must know, I'm going to take everything I have and put them into a long stick, then put my balloons on the end and hit people with said balloons from a safe distance."

I suppose he had the right idea, but it was a stupid plan.

"Wow." Scarlett said. "That's so evil."

"Totally evil." I agreed, matching her monotone.

"Yes." Max said. "Thank you for-"

"It's too bad there isn't a way to launch something sharp." Scarlett went on. I caught on to what she meant immediately.

"In that case, their balloons would pop and their contents would go all over them instead of on one of their victims." I added.

"I've got an even better idea!" Max smirked. Then he basically just said exactly what we had just said.

"Wow." Scarlett and I chorused in a monotone.

"Your mind is so powerful." Scarlett added. We helped Max make a balloon burster gun. He could do that on his own, but after what happened with the helmet, we both knew one of us would be the one to finish making it work.

Max popped _two _of Sky's balloons. "BEES!' she shrieked, and started running.

"It worked!" Max exclaimed, giving an evil laugh. He looked at us. "You two should be taking notes of my evil genius." Scarlett and I rolled our eyes at each other.

It was Shawn who got all three of us. Suddenly, balloons were catapulted into us, covering Max in sneezing powder, Scarlett in green slime, and me in...marmalade? Ugh, it felt disgusting, because of how sticky it was.

"You are SO dead!" I yelled, seeing Shawn and Dave. "Just wait until the others find you!"

I wandered around aimlessly for a bit, mostly on my own. I even passed the twins, who were arguing. I would've gone to stand up for Sammy, but their cheerleader outfits were clean so far, and I didn't want them to get overheard by Team Maskwak. Not that their argument wasn't going to get them found if they got any louder, but another voice wouldn't help.

"Way to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone!" Amy was snapping. "'_Oh, I got the food, and I'm the nice one! Blah blah blah!" _she mimicked.

"Sooner or later, Amy, everyone will know what you're about!" Sammy argued back, then I even heard Rodney intervening, asking Sammy if he could have a moment alone with Amy.

Team Maskwak won, with Shawn being the last player standing, the only one not to get hit.

Amy talked to everyone on our team, telling us how Sammy apparently fought with her over the last balloon, making it burst, so it covered both of them (and Jasmine) in paint.

I asked Jasmine what happened in reality. She told me that she'd told Sammy to take the shot at Shawn, but Amy had tried to take the balloon, saying that Sammy would be sure to miss. Jasmine had taken Sammy's side, too, but yeah, the balloon burst.

I smiled. "Well, I'm definitely voting for Amy." I said. "I was always going to. Any more hanging around her, and I would've been ready to threaten her with my knife."

I went to the confessional to explain what I meant. "I'm not planning on knifing anyone unless they threaten my wellbeing, but threatening people is something I'm okay with. And maybe giving them a shallow cut on the back of their hand or something." I grinned. "Some of the other juniors back home call me the tough girl because I once knifed a rapist, but hey, if you're not gonna stand up for yourself, who is?"

I'm glad I helped Jasmine and Sammy with the food, because we had enough to eat before elimination.

At the elimination ceremony, we were all given marshmallows, like Chris did on Camp Wawanakwa in the first, fourth and last season. Finally, only the twins were left.

"One of you is going home tonight. Amy, you seem more concerned with bossing Samey around than with helping your team." Chris said. "And Samey, it was your balloon that cost your team the win. The sister heading home is..."

At that moment, Amy froze, and started coughing, holding her throat.

"Oh, ignore her." Sammy said. "She's just trying to get sympathy. Aren't you, _Samey?" _I immediately knew what she was trying to do.

Amy desperately tried to talk, but she couldn't for some reason.

"Can't understand what you're saying, Samey." Chris said. "And it really doesn't matter, cause you've been voted off."

I exchanged smiles with Jasmine as Sammy went to the cannon to wave goodbye to her sister.

**I don't know if I liked what Sammy did at the end of the episode. But she had to do something! Revenge was good. I always wished they'd dragged out the twins' storyline a bit longer, but hey, I take what I can get. And what Kerry can get – which is a little friendship arc with her and Jasmine. So yeah...but she'd still pick Scarlett over most of her team to hang out with. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uh huh. Fourth episode already. Wow. Please enjoy! Thanks for reviewing, Alex – and the focus on Max and Scarlett will increase after Max decides to make Scarlett his "sidekick".  
**I went foraging again with Jasmine the next day.

"Hey!" Sammy appeared at the window of the treehouse. "You guys are going foraging without me?"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Gee, _Amy, _you've never gone foraging with me before. That was something _Samey _did, ie: not you." Yeah, like I said, everyone called her that except me. Even Jasmine, her friend.

"Right!" Sammy said. "I mean, foraging, ew! I'd rather wear those shorts."

"There's the Amy I know!" Jasmine grinned. "Come on, then!"

I smiled.

As we looked for stuff, I talked to Sammy. "Heads up, I might just be acting like I hate you." I said. "You know, so no one catches on. I hate Amy, so if you're Amy, I have to make like I don't like you in front of everyone else."

Sammy nodded. "I know! I hate Amy too after the sixteen years of abuse she put me through."

To disguise herself, Sammy stuck a blueberry on her face to look like Amy's mole, and no one seemed any the wiser, although Scarlett confided to me a few days later that she'd always known.

Rodney did the vacant stare again, to Scarlett when she stopped him from stepping in raccoon dung, and then Sammy when she offered him blueberries.

"Is it me, or does Amy pick way better berries than Samey?" Rodney remarked after giving Sammy the vacant stare.

"Pretty sure they're the same." Sammy said, although I could see her temper rising.

"Perhaps you had an involuntary association with Samey and unpleasant tastes." Scarlett suggested.

"Indeed." Max spoke up. "Her hideous malproportioned face was spoiling the fruit."

"I don't see any difference with it." I argued. "In fact, I think Sammy picks better berries than Amy." I got a grateful smile from Sammy, although when I raised my eyebrows, reminding her that she was supposed to pretend she was Amy, she got the message and glared at me instead, the way Amy would've.

"Morning, campers!" the intercom blared out Chris' voice. "Time to start today's fun activity!" We had to get to the meeting area straight away, with our team on one log, and Team Maskwak on the other.

"I'm saving you a seat, Sugar." Ella smiled at her teammate.

Sugar, on the other hand, scowled. "I know what you're up to! Gals who sit on the end always get less camera time!" She pushed Ella off the log and sat down next to Sky.

"But...I wasn't..." murmured poor Ella. To be honest, I sometimes felt like shoving Ella, too. She wasn't mean, but she was too nice, and it got really irritating. That girl needed a few lemons and a meat pie, to make her less sweet and more savoury. Otherwise, she was going to ruin everyone's teeth with her sweetness.

The challenge was called Truth or Scare. Basically, each player would either be asked a question that they had to answer truthfully, or do a scary mini-challenge.

Topher, as usual, started complimenting Chris, but by this time, it was starting to annoy even him. I didn't know how much more I could take of Topher.

Sammy was the first player chosen, and she had a truth. Oh yeah, and if she lied, we had a chicken who would know. Oh, and also, Chris gave us these metal collars. If one of our teammates lied or failed to do the dare, Chris would press a button, and the collars gave the whole team electric shocks.

Chris gave her the question. "Who do you dislike most?"

Sammy looked nervous. "The person I hate most is..." she began "Amy!"

The chicken sensed she was telling the truth.

"You hate yourself?" Topher said. "Deep."

"Care to explain, Amy?" Chris asked.

Jasmine made up an explanation for her. "The truth is, that Samey is...not your fault, Amy. Don't hate yourself for your sister's shortcomings. You did what you could."

Rodney had another truth – who he thought was the most attractive girl on the island. Eventually, he lied. He said it was Sugar.

Ella tried to comfort the blonde. "I'm sure Rodney thinks you're the second prettiest. No shame in that."

"What?" shrieked Sugar. "I ain't no runner-up!"

"Calm down!" Chris called out. "And Ella, stop picking fights with Sugar!"

Okay, that was out of line, and poor Ella protested. But to be honest? I didn't feel sorry for her.

Sky got a scare – she had to drink a jug of mineral water in thirty seconds.

It was Shawn who helped her, shaking up all the water and then making it shoot into Sky's mouth. Wow.

I didn't know Shawn too well, but I'd seen him around, because he was always up foraging around the same time Jasmine, Sammy and I were. Only Jasmine really talked to him, though. All I knew was that he thought there was a zombie apocalypse coming any day now, and it seemed that his fear resulted in mad survival skills.

Max got a truth. "What do you fear most?"

"I fear nothing!" Max claimed. Of course, it was a lie.

More happened. Dave didn't do his scare...mostly because it involved Sky, who accidentally stopped him. Then Dave freaked out when Shawn was told to pick his nose and wipe it on the person sitting next to him (Yeah...Dave was a little germaphobic).

Then Ella said if she could change one thing about herself, it would be whatever was stopping her friendship with Sugar. And even though the chicken knew Ella was being truthful, Sugar didn't. In fact, Dave and Shawn had to hold her back from attacking.

I got a truth. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?"

Did everyone really have to hear that? No way. I was sure I'd lose all my friends. Sammy probably wouldn't even come near me, and I was pretty sure Scarlett wouldn't, either. I thought Jasmine might understand if it was in self-defense.

"Knifed a possible rapist." I mumbled. Well, I got my team a point.

"Could you repeat that?" Chris said. "So we can all hear?"

I groaned. "Or we'll get electrocuted, right?"

Chris grinned. "Yep, that's right, Kerry. So speak up."

"Fine." I sighed. "I once knifed a possible rapist because it was him or me!"

The teams gasped, but luckily, my friends seemed to understand. Well, Sammy looked a little afraid, but she smiled tentatively at me, Scarlett's expression didn't change and Jasmine clearly understood.

Rodney kept getting horrible truths that he didn't seem to be able to do, but we were still tied. It was time for sudden death.

Rodney got chosen again.

"Not again!" Max groaned.

"Hey, this is for the game!" Jasmine snapped at him. "Show some support."

"Fine." Max sighed. 'We believe in you, you blubbering buffoon!"

I punched him in the arm. "Rodney, let us down and I swear you're toast!" I yelled out. "Win and I'll be your slave for the evening!"

Max narrowed his eyes at me. "Threats _and _bribery? That's a good and evil idea...maybe I'm rubbing off on you."

I ignored him.

Rodney had a scare and he was up against Ella. They had to open a bag holding the other team's shock remote. Whoever untied the rope holding the bag first and shocked the other team won.

Which is why we lost. Rodney's big blunt fingers were too clumsy, while Ella was deft and nimble, easily untying the knot.

"Would you like some help?" she asked Rodney.

"Ella, just push the button and your team wins!" Chris snapped at her.

But Ella couldn't do it. "It's just too mean!" The chicken did it for her. So it was our turn to go to elimination again, and it was easy to choose who was going to go.

Chris tried to keep the tension once he was down to one marshmallow and everyone except Scarlett and Rodney had one, but he couldn't, because there was absolutely no reason for Scarlett to go home.

"I'm not surprised that I'm the one leaving." Rodney said as he waited in the cannon. "After playing with people's hearts the way I did..." He tried to make a little speech to some of us. "Jasmine, Scarlett, Kerry, Amy, please understand. This...that you...I...I mean that...there's love...and raccoon...and hey, what with all the shocking...because chicken I love...girl island...four...uh-oh..yeah!"

I turned to Scarlett. "Since you're the smartest person I know, did any of that make sense?" I asked.

"Techically, no." Scarlett answered as we started to walk back to the treehouse. "My guess is that he had an infatuation with most of us and appeared to believe that we knew that and kept hurting us by switching his affections to another one of us. You would have noticed the way he sometimes looked at one of us. It meant that he thought he was in love with the person he was staring at at the time."

It all made sense now. His problem with the most attractive girl on the island, his talk about love, asking Sammy if he could have a moment with Amy, staring at all of us girls and only staring at Sammy when she started posing as Amy.

I grinned at Scarlett. "I'm glad you're on our team, Scar. With some of the people on our team, I'd go insane if you were on the other team."

"The feeling is mutual, Kerry." Scarlett answered. "But..." she frowned. "I'd rather you didn't call me Scar."

I shrugged. "Sorry, Scarlett."

That was two losses. I just hoped we didn't lose again. Otherwise, we wouldn't have our numbers advantage any more.

**I knew Scarlett wouldn't like her name to be shortened. And to be honest, being on a team with Topher and Max would drive me insane. Especially when Amy was there too. I like Jasmine and Sammy, but Sammy's so underconfident, and Jasmine is a little indimidating, even though she's nice. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh great...this episode. Might as well get it over with. Thanks for reviewing, RivaFlo101, Ali6132 and Alex.**

The next day, Scarlett and I were still working on Max so that he'd help us. He was muttering to himself, writing on a notepad.

"Working on a new name?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. I've already got my catchphrase: 'Time to EVIL!' But I still require a sinister name."

"They all sound so good." Scarlett and I chorused dutifully.

"But if you ask me, Max, your name sounds pretty evil already." I added. "I guess that's because I associate it with you."

That made Max smile. "Yes, everything associated with me _should _seem evil!" he said arrogantly.

"How will you decide on the name?" Scarlett asked.

"Silly girl." Max sighed. "One doesn't pick an evil name. The evil name picks y- OW!" He bumped into Topher.

He was staring at Chris and his new terrifying smile. One that would never disappear.

"Chris, you look different today." Topher told him.

"Just my natural youth shining through!"

"He got Botox, didn't he?" I muttered to Scarlett, who nodded.

Topher tried to work out what it was, but there was no point. We had to start the challenge. There were foam mallets on either side of two beams. The teams would cross a beam, grab a mallet, and try to get it back, while trying to knock the other player into the water. The team that managed to get six mallets arranged into three crosses, would win. Oh, and we weren't allowed to mess with the other team's sticks, as Chris told us when Max started muttering to Scarlett and I about some scheme.

"What is your fascination with seeing us hurt each other?" Sammy asked.

"Less Samey, more Amy!" Jasmine whispered to her.

Sammy scowled and added "If anyone gets my hair wet, they're dead!"

That's when I noticed something. "Um...there's only four members of Team Maskwak here. Where's Shawn?"

"Probably lost in the woods." Chris said casually. "You know how this island can get. Confusing."

"I hope he's okay." said Jasmine. "Not that I care." she added hastily. "He's not on my team."

Yeah – I was sure I got this! Amazon Jasmine had a crush on zombie-fearing Shawn! Well, they both had mad skills and survival down, and they seemed to like each other – guess it made sense.

If Shawn didn't show up, he was automatically out, along with another team member, which sucked for Team Maskwak...but then again, better them than us. It didn't make me almost wish we lost.

"Any new brilliant scheme to launch on Team Maskwak?" Scarlett asked Max once we were on our dock.

"All I have is this wire." Max said. "I can't make something from nothing, fool!"

My eyes settled on the metal mallets. "Wait a second!" I began. "If you-"

Scarlett put a hand on my arm in restraint. "Not yet." she whispered. "We need to tell him together." Since she was the smartest of the two of us, I obediently stayed quiet.

Topher went first, promoting himself the whole way.

At that moment, I realized why Topher annoyed me. He was like a younger Chris, mixed with a previous player – Justin, whose hobby seemed to be staring at his mirror. It didn't help that Alejandro, another hated player, started going that way after spending a year trapped in a robot suit – not that he wasn't gorgeous, but still. Maybe if our team lost, I could vote Topher off.

Topher and Dave didn't even manage to hurt each other, but next was Sammy, and she was up against Sugar.

"Just pretend she's Amy." Jasmine and I whispered to our teammate.

We could see the advice worked. However, Sugar was also muttering something about pretending her opponent was Ella. They yelled as they fought. "You ain't never gonna be nothing but a donkey!" shrieked Sugar.

"You're the worst sister EVER!" cried Sammy.

That's when a bear in a scuba costume came up and knocked Sugar off, letting Sammy win.

Scarlett told Max he should go next, and signalled to me. "If you wrap that wire around the stick, it will act as a conductor."

"Then if you find a power source and hold the foam instead of the metal, you can electrocute someone else!" I added.

"Go! I'll find the source for the electricity." Scarlett offered. "Unless you want to wait for someone else to do the plan first..."

Max agreed, and Scarlett and I exchanged smiles. He would definitely join forces with us.

Ella was next up, and once Scarlett found an electric eel for Max, she was a goner. Max loved it...and so did Sugar, actually.

When Ella got out of the water, she seemed a little disorientated. "Do you know where I can find the white rabbit?" she murmured. Finally, Dave pulled her out of the water, and Sky seemed majorly pissed at our team. It was a good thing it was Scarlett's turn, since she managed to duck Sky's swing at her and Sky swung so hard she fell into the water.

I went up against Dave next. I'd never been that strong, but Dave was skinny and scrawny too, so we were probably evenly matched.

Wrong. Dave caught me off-guard and got his team the first win. Jasmine was majorly distracted, and we only managed to win once in the next few tries. Finally, Chef brought Shawn back, and he was covered in junk.

Shawn had to play, against Jasmine. I heard Dave muttering something to Shawn, but I wasn't sure what.

Jasmine lost. Shawn swung the stick at her with all his might, yelling "ZOMBIE!" Okay, whatever Dave had told him was definitely helping him, but was losing favour with her.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, as she managed to get out of the water.

"Um...she's not a zombie..." Shawn said slowly, staring at the pissed off Jasmine.

Now, it was five sticks to five. Whoever got the next one would win. It was Sammy vs Sugar. But suddenly, a figure shot into the air from the water, and landed on our beam.

The figure was the same size and shape as Sammy, and although she was covered in seaweed slime, I could see her cheerleader's outfit.

"_Amy?" _her sister gasped, the blueberry mole sliding off her face.

The older twin glared at her. "_Samey." _she snarled.

"This is bad." Jasmine murmured.

I could only watch as the twins yelled at each other, fighting.

"You'll pay for this, Samey!" screamed Amy.

"Like you always make me pay when we go to the movies?" Sammy shot back.

"You're lucky I let you sit behind me!"

"You're lucky I don't tell everyone you still suck your thumb!"

"You're the worst sister ever!" both of them yelled.

And their fight meant Sugar won for the other team, and we were headed to elimination again.

"I must thank you for your contribution, minor as it was, to my glorious invention of supreme evil!" Max said to Scarlett and I, even though we'd told him what to do.

"Oh, it was no big-" Scarlett began.

Max interrupted her. "You two have proven yourselves un-useless, and therefore somewhat worthy of becoming my new sidekicks. You're welcome."

Scarlett and I looked at each other in anger. Yes, we wanted Max on our side, but we were no one's sidekicks.

I could see Scarlett was even more angry than I was. "Cool it." I whispered. "Let him think that if it keeps him happy. We can eliminate him next."

Scarlett nodded, calming down.

Everyone went to elimination, mainly because Chris needed to tell Ella something. "You sing again, you're off the show. Got it?"

Jasmine was safe, luckily.

"Which means-" began Chris.

Sammy spoke up. "That means Samey, as in her," she pointed to Amy, "Has to go again, right?"

Her twin scowled. "I'm Amy! How could anyone think that was me? Samey is a bowl of mush, and I'm a parfait, which is German for perfect." It wasn't, but who cared.  
"So what's German for 'bossy blonde cow'?" Sammy retorted.

They started fighting again, and Chris yelled out "Shush, which is polite for 'shut it'! I do not care who's who. Know why? Cause this time, you're both going into the cannon!"

Both girls complained when they were stuffed into it.

"No!"

"Why me?"

"Why _me?"_

"I'm the nice one!"

"She cheated!"

"And to make it fair," Chris said, "Maybe Samey should come out first this time!" The twins screamed as they were launched into the air, and disappeared over the horizon.

Well, I'd miss Sammy, but at least she got her revenge on Amy. I'd definitely have to keep in touch with her.

**I wish Sammy had stayed longer, but then again, how long could she pose as Amy for? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, shall we continue it? BTW, Jasmine mentions Brisbane, which, I swear, has THE best Japanese restaurant in Australasia – Sono. It was really near the hotel I stayed in on Queen Street (I'm not sure if it was on that street, though), and I went there twice, once pretty much alone, and once with my parents, sister and my sister's boyfriend. I have never had such amazing tonkatsu in my life.**

**Also, when Kerry finishes Scarlett's sentence, I didn't realize until rewatching the ep that what she says was basically exactly Scarlett's words.**

**To dirtbags, her real name is Sammy. I'm not referring to her by a name she hates, I'm sure several people on this fandom will do the same. Besides, she won't be back in the story until Kerry gets eliminated.**

**And thanks to Ali6132 and Curcle (Amy needs to straighten out her knowledge of European languages, huh, and it's also a pastry) for reviewing.**

I was woken up by a prod. "Hello? You there! Sidekicks! Enough laying about!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. Max was standing over me, holding two sticks, one that he'd obviously poked me with, and the other he was holding near Scarlett. I sat up so he'd stop poking me with it, but Scarlett didn't move.

"Up, up, up!" Max called to her. "UP!" Scarlett finally sat up, pulling her eyes mask up.

As it turned out, for Max, "sidekick" translated into "slave". He started giving us orders, prompting Scarlett and I to exchange glances. "Fetch food for my face! Then I'll teach you both more in the ways of evil!"

I went to the confessional. "Okay. Max doesn't get that we're the brains here. And I'm cool with me and Scarlett doing all his scheming for him. I told Scarlett we should let him think that, but if he orders us around enough, I swear, my knife will very nearly meet his face." I held it out, but then put it back in my jeans pocket. "Of course, I won't actually stab him."

Chris called us to the meeting area, as usual. But this time, there was a vending machine. I recognized one of the packages in the machine as Chef's Total Drama Yum-Yum Happy Go Time Candy Fishtails, and I shuddered, remembering how Alejandro had described them in the third season as "like raw fish intestines with a side order of fermented squid and dirty hockey equipment". Ew.

Jasmine was staring at the scenery, looking puzzled. "Something's weird with this island. Those trees were closer yesterday, and that mountain wasn't there before."

Chris' face was, thankfully, free of Botox and he could finally frown again. "And I am a hundred percent sure you are a few koalas short of a swarm." he told her.

"A _swarm _of koalas?" repeated Jasmine. Yeah. I wasn't Australian, and even I knew that wasn't how you'd describe a group of koalas.

Shawn ran up to Jasmine with a bouquet of flowers to apologize for the day before, just seconds after that, but

she refused to listen to him. "I want you to stay away from me! We clear?"

Shawn gulped in reply. Jasmine took that as a yes. "Good!"

We were still waiting for Ella and Dave to show up.

"Hey, while we're waiting, you and me could have a host-off!" Topher suggested to Chris.

"Hey, that's a..._horrible_ idea." Chris said, starting with matching Topher's tone and then switching to sounding annoyed.

Topher was getting more annoying each day. If he tried to act like a host or tried to be Chris one more time, I was going to either push him out of the treehouse, or show him my knife.

When Ella finally arrived, she was looking tearful. "Ella, what happened? Are you okay?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine." Ella told her. "It's just that my heart is full of sorrow."

Sugar burst out laughing, but although Ella annoyed me too, I felt a little sorry for her. I mean, she looked like she'd been crying. Everyone glared at Sugar until she stopped laughing. "That was about something else." she said quickly. Liar – she hated Ella. It made sense that she'd laugh at her pain, even though it was mean.

Ella looked up at Sky again. "I thought Dave liked me, but it's you who's captured his heart."

Sky didn't seem to be sure how she should react. She seemed happy that Dave liked her, but she felt guilty for being the cause of Ella's tears.

Finally, Dave arrived and the challenge began. Basically, Chris said we had to get a gold coin into the vending machine. But, what he did was give each gold coin to a monkey. Team Maskwak's monkey had a pink necklace, while our monkey had a blue one. All we had to do was find the monkey and get their coin into the vending machine first to win.

The monkeys had a headstart, so we were desperate to get it before it got too far. "Come on!" Jasmine called to our team. "That monkey could be halfway to Brisbane by now!"

Topher ran off to do something on his own, while Max tried to tell Jasmine he wasn't going to take any more orders. She hung him on a tree by his briefs, and then kept running.

Scarlett and I waited for Max to fall down before we came over. "Max, do you know why she doesn't fear you?" Scarlett asked.

"Because she has a dumb face disease and is a bad person."

"Not quite." I said. "It's because you haven't shown her how evil you can be."

"You are not embracing your true evil." Scarlett added.

Max gasped. "How dare you."

"True evil does not discriminate." Scarlett clarified. "It is evil to all. If Jasmine and Topher won't show you the respect you deserve-"

"Then you have to teach them a lesson!" I finished.

Max grinned darkly. "Yes, yes! An evil lesson! I shall show them the meaning of respect!"

We helped Max set a trap. "What's the angle?" I whispered to Scarlett.

Scarlett gave one of her darker smirks. "Elimination."

Max gloated about the trap and how he would gain their respect by not helping them until they gave him that respect. When he wasn't looking, Scarlett and I smirked at each other. The real trap was the one Scarlett and I had set with our words.

Finally, his gloating went on too long. "We should go find Jasmine now!" Scarlett called as we walked off.

Max ran after us. "Wait! I haven't finished acting out what's going to happen!"

We found Jasmine standing in front of a tree full of monkeys and holding the blue necklace. Yes, our monkey had taken the necklace off and camoflaged itself.

"Our best chance to find which monkey has the coin is by conducting a nueroscientific experiment." Scarlett said. "I mean, it's no secret that there's hyperactivity in the mirror neurons of primates, right?"

The rest of us stared blankly at her. I was used to Scarlett talking scientifically and I kind of understood most of it, but what kind of experiment was she talking about?

Scarlett gave a sigh. "We play monkey see, monkey do?" she explained. Well, that made sense.

"Come on, monkeys! Wave your hands in the air!" Jasmine called. We all waved our hands and the monkeys copied.

"Cool guy double-point to the camera!" called Topher. The monkeys copied.

"_Home Alone _pose!" I called, putting my hands on my cheeks like the poster. The monkeys copied again.

"Whoa, slow down, this is tricky!" complained Max.

We all had silver coins, so Scarlett decided to go for it. "Throw a coin in the air!" We all did it, and so did our monkey.

And Jasmine caught it. "Gotcha! Thanks, mate!"

As we ran towards our trap, a thought struck me. "Max, do you know where the trap is?"

"What did you use to mark it?" Scarlett asked.

"No need to mark the location!" Max said calmly. "I know precisely where it is!" That was when we were all caught in said trap! "See? There it is now."

I seethed with anger underneath, and Scarlett looked downright murderous.

"I bet Sky made this trap!" Jasmine said furiously.

Max laughed. "Wrong, fools! It was I! Me!"

Scarlett and I exchanged pleased glances. If we lost tonight, everyone would be sure to vote him off.

I smiled at the rest of the group, remembering my knife. "Wait a second, guys." I said. I pulled out my knife. "All we need to do is cut ourselves out of the trap!"

It took some time – we had to practically saw the ropes. Well, I did, but then I let Jasmine try, and she was strong enough to get the knife to cut the ropes clean away.

We still lost, though. Jasmine was just about to put our coin in the vending machine, when Sugar threw her team's coin with perfect aim and it fell through the slot before Jasmine could slot ours in.

Oh well, at least the prize was Chef's candy fishtails, I could do without those if they were as disgusting as Alejandro's confessional said.

We all knew who we were going to vote off. Oh, and Chris said he needed everyone at the elimination ceremony.

Max was deprived of his marshmallow, which was expected. But then...Chris didn't send him home. "It has come to my attention," he said, "That a certain singer has sung her swan song." He walked over to her. "Sorry, Ella. I received an anonymous note about it." Considering that he added that 'anonymous' had been spelled wrong, I knew who had sent that.

Ella tried to smile. "So long, everyone. I enjoyed our time together." She turned to her hater. "Don't be sad, Sugar, be happy."

"Okay, I'll try!" Sugar said, playing along with Ella's belief that Sugar was her friend.

"At least, now," Ella said, "I am free to sing whenever I want, which is always!" And just to prove it, she sang a goodbye song."_My time on the show is finished and done, but that's not to say I didn't have fun!_

_I'll do my best not to cry, but now I have to say goodbye!"_

"No!" shouted Chris. "Knock it off!"

Ella ignored him. "_I came on Total Drama and survived it just fine_

_With only minor damage to the base of my spine, I gave it my best try, but now I have to say goodbye!_

_I'll miss you all, from tall to small, and even this little gnome..."_

Max didn't take too kindly to Ella referring to him as a gnome. "Hey!"

Ella went to Dave. "_So long, my prince, you made my heart wince, and now I'm headed home!"_

Chris tried to get Chef to stop Ella, but the birds held her up and helped her into the cannon as she continued. "_I broke the rules and now I'm paying the price, and soon will be launched from this cannon device,_

_I'll do my best not to die, cause now I have to say goodBYEEEEEE!" _Chris sent her flying as she sang the last word.

I sighed as we walked back to the treehouse. "We better hope our team doesn't forget about Max." I commented to Scarlett.

She smirked. "I don't think they will forget it, Kerry. And even if they do, Max'll screw up again. We'll make sure he does."

I giggled. "You know something, Scarlett? If I didn't know better, I'd say _you _were the evil one here!"

Scarlett chuckled. "I might say the same about you. I've never used a knife on anyone, not even in self-defense."

I was glad I had such a good friend on my team. Once you got past the know-it-all way she talked, Scarlett was actually one of the most fun people I knew. She was nice to most people, but didn't take any bullshit from people like Max, and really, in spite of looking conservative, she wasn't really as uptight as she looked. I was glad to have her on my side.

**Foreshadowing, foreshadowing...and BTW, did anyone else love Ella's song? I know I did! Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Now here's an episode I don't really know well. Thanks for reviewing, Madison Wooten and Ali6132.**

I was woken up by Jasmine arguing with Max when she was on her way to go foraging. She was still mad at him for the trap the day before. I didn't feel like getting up and helping for once, but then I heard Max yelling for Scarlett and I. "Sidekicks, clean my bed at once. Where are those lazy fools? SIDEKICKS!" Opposite me, Scarlett groaned and pulled her covers further up.

"We have to get him gone." I said.

Scarlett nodded. "Apart from anything else, when everyone realizes how dense he is, they'll know that we gave him all the ideas."

"Mostly you." I said.

"But you could've done it." Scarlett said. "You understood exactly what I was saying before I was finished, which most of our team couldn't." She smiled. "The reason I consider you a real friend and ally, Kerry, is because we're like-minded. We both know that to survive this competition, we have to be ruthless, and you actually understand my plans."

I smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, Scarlett." I wasn't sure what else to say. She was pretty much right about it. Thing was, I hadn't seen that until after we became friends. Even then, she'd been perfectly nice to me. Were we true friends now? I considered.  
Yes. We were friends.

Max accidentally set his bed on fire around the time Scarlett and I had dragged ourselves out of bed. He was burning the ants on his bed with a magnifying glass and, of course, the sunlight didn't react too well with the material.

I found it really hard not to laugh, but Scarlett simply smirked.

"You have _got _to learn how to keep a straight face, Kerry." she told me after we left the treehouse. "You're hopeless at it."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "If Max sees me laughing at him, he won't trust me any more. How do you do it? We see something completely hilarious like that, and all you do is smile a little bit."

"Years of practice." Scarlett answered. "I've been perfecting my poker face since I was about seven. Once I had it down, I started on increasing my tolerance and endurance. That's why we need to get Max gone. I'm not sure how much longer I can last."

I grinned. "I can work with that. I have no tolerance for people like Amy, who are mean to be mean, but although arrogant people like Max annoy me, I can keep my temper easily around them."

Then Chris called us to the meeting area to give us the challenge. What he said was that he was going to have each team placed in a giant ball and whoever rolled their ball to the other end of the island fastest won.

Of all people, it was Jasmine who freaked out.

"Okay, just gonna get into that small cramped confined ball, with no way out..." she said, a fake smile pasted to her face. "Let's do this!" She immediately crouched down, her arms wrapped around her knees, shaking. She couldn't get into the ball at all. Chris first tried to threaten her with the Cannon of Shame. But when that didn't work, he crouched down next to her.

"Jazz, I didn't know you had this phobia." he said softly. "Now that I do, I know this challenge is harder for you than anyone else, and that's unfair." He looked up. "Chef, toss her in!"

We couldn't see a thing inside the balls, which Chris used to his advantage. Both balls ended up in a cave, which had a monitor with Chris on it. "Your _real _challenge is getting out of this cave!"

"Why bother with the bogus challenge?" Scarlett questioned.

Chris explained that he didn't tell us because we'd all complain about it.  
"No shit we'd complain!" I yelled at the monitor. "We're supposed to push ourselves to the limits, but not almost kill ourselves doing it!"

"Moving on." Chris said. "There are two bags of supplies behind you."

"Let's see." Max unzipped one of them. "Rope, climbing equipment, night vision goggles...useless!"

Scarlett and I rolled our eyes at each other. It was getting to be something we did a lot when Max was around.

Sky had a look at her supplies, which really were useless for getting out of the cave.

We basically had to go through one of the tunnels to get out. The first team to cross the finish line won.

Unfortunately, we didn't get to stay together. Jasmine pounding on the walls and Sugar screaming caused a rockfall, and we all had to scramble into different tunnels.

"Sidekicks, this way!" called Max.

Scarlett and I had found a better tunnel. "This way, Max!" I called. "Quick!"

Jasmine and Topher went a different way.

Luckily, all three of us together had night goggles, but Max insisted on Scarlett and I going ahead of him so if there were traps, he could avoid them. Neither of us complained.

"This cave is weird." Scarlett muttered.

"Maybe the cave thinks you're weird." Max taunted. I could see Scarlett was close to losing her temper, so I stepped in.

"What Scarlett means is that the stalactites over there aren't natural." I said, pointing. "There can't be any mineral water deposits down here, or we would've seen evidence of it."

"And I suppose you two also think it's weird that there are several cameras and a large monitor over there?" Max pointed them out.

The monitor turned itself on, and Chris was there, welcoming us to the "spike zone". We had to keep quiet to make sure the stalactites didn't break off and impale us. And he also gave us a crocodile to deal with.

Scarlett smirked, and addressed Max. "Why don't you train it to be your reptile minion?"  
While Max tried to order the croc around, I grinned at Scarlett. "You are truly a genius." I said.

She shrugged modestly. "I figured that if he doesn't make it across the finish line, we send him home. If he makes it back at all."  
I frowned. "I kind of hope he does. I can't stand him, but he doesn't deserve to die."

We did nearly get buried in stalactites, as a matter of fact, but we also discovered that the crocodile was a robot the whole time.

"I bet everything down here is." Scarlett said thoughtfully. "And it's all controlled by remote." She picked up a little piece of the crocodile's mechanics. "If I can piece together a transmitter to send out signals, who knows what we can find?" She started pressing buttons on the piece excitedly.

Max didn't get it, but I did. "How do you know all this stuff, Scarlett?"

"Oh, I used to do some stuff with my brother's remote control toys." she said. I later watched her confessional and found out what she meant (she made them come alive and attack her brother multiple times because he once pulled her hair), but at the time, I just accepted it.

"Stop babbling!" Max commanded. "That croc bit me! You!" he pointed at me. "I demand you suck the poison out!"

"Crocs aren't venomous." Scarlett told him, a dangerous edge to her voice.

"She's right." I said quickly. "You'll be fine, Max."

About five minutes later, Scarlett had finally gotten a remote control together, and even found an elevator.

"You still think this cave is normal?" she asked Max.

"Of course it is!"

I sighed, and stated flatly "It's not. This whole island is a little weird."

"Exactly. A normal cave? With carpeting and music?" Scarlett said. Both were in the elevator.

Max shrugged, adding "You no longer need this useless thing." He grabbed the remote off her and threw it onto the cave floor, as the elevator closed.

I knew Scarlett was close to losing it again, so I put my hands on both her shoulders and whispered "Keep it together. Come on, Scarlett, don't lose it."

Scarlett took a breath, and said "Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. Thanks, Kerry."

The three of us arrived last, but Chris informed us that none of us actually crossed the finish line, and there would still be an elimination.

The elimination was the amazing dinner the winning team should have had. We were all still in the final nine.

But on the other hand, Chris wanted to do some reshuffling, so Max and Sky switched teams. Well, he said it was making it awkward because Scarlett and I were in a "lip-locked alliance" with him. Remember, we weren't!

"I'd say it's been a pleasure," Max said to both of us, "But we all know the truth. You two are inferior."

At least Sky was nice. It would be cool to have her on our team.

**Yeah, I don't like the episode. Not so interesting. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's continue. Oh, Max was SO funny in this episode (wait, I agree with Sugar about something?). And trust me, I know what Scarlett was talking about at the start – my first Psychology course addressed sleep patterns. Most interesting part of the course. Thanks for reviewing, Ali6132, Sideshow Cellophane 26 and RivaFlo101.**

Sky was a little freaked out the next morning, because she woke up to Scarlett studying her. Yeah, sometimes she was a bit weird herself, but it was nothing that stopped me hanging out with her.

"Your Stage 2 sleep spindles were low frequency followed by an intense delta wave." she told Sky. She added as clarification "You slept well."

Jasmine came in, carrying some fruit. "Scarlett's all right." she assured Sky. "A little weird, but harmless."

"Anyway," I said, "Welcome to our team, Sky."

"Fruit?" Jasmine offered.

"Thanks." Sky said softly. She gave a sigh.

"Fruit makes you sad?" Jasmine frowned.

"No, I just..." Sky began. "I got used to having breakfast with Dave every morning. We were just friends, but I'm still gonna miss him."

Jasmine scowled and said "No, no, no! You can't have feelings for the enemy! I used to have a thing for Shawn, but-"

"Shawn?" Sky repeated incredulously.

"Yes." Jasmine said forcefully.

Sky looked a little scared and said "Okay."

"But I ended it." Jasmine finished. "The only person you can count on is you – and me, while we're on the same team – and Kerry," she added, looking at me, "But no one else. Deal?"

Sky smiled. "You're right! And don't worry, I'm a team player! You got a deal!" They high-fived, and I offered Sky another high-five. I liked her already. She was like a more confident version of Sammy.

Chris called us to the meeting area for the challenge again, and this time, it looked terrifying. First, we had to pass sleeping lions and try to stay away from the rattle snake.

In the second zone, we had to stay quiet, or Chef would hear us and try to shoot us with his pasta, which would bring the pasta-eating bear out to attack.

Finally, there was a frozen avalanche zone, which was where the finish line was.

And as if that wasn't hard enough, we had to carry a baby through all of that – because Topher started needling Chris about being "old" and insisted it wasn't challenging for young people. Chris grinned as he told us. "Everyone say, 'Thanks, Topher!'"

"Thanks, Topher!" we all chorused, glaring at him.

Max was surprisingly good with his baby. He didn't want to look after it at first, but he was soon cooing over it. "There, there, baby-wabyl Stay sleeping-weeping for Max-y!"

I had to fight not to laugh, and didn't dare to exchange glances with Scarlett. Besides, I didn't think she'd find it as funny as I did. Sugar giggled, though.

Jasmine's plan for the challenge was to pass the other team, then wake up the danger we'd passed and leave them to deal with it.

Topher wasn't really listening, but Scarlett and I agreed.

Sky frowned. "But...Dave..." She didn't want to hurt him, but she agreed in the end. I think she was a little scared of Jasmine.

We were okay with the lions. One of them nearly killed Sky, but Scarlett managed to scare it off.

Topher was always staring at some cellphone, and ended up getting shot by Chef.

But we DID get hurled back to the start, which tested Sky's loyalty when Dave stopped her from stepping on a horn that would alert Chef to her presence. She quickly threw the horn at Dave and kept running.

"Sky, how could you do that?" he called back. She looked guilty, but carried on.

We were in the last zone, but Topher was still more interested in the phone. "I've got all four bars."

It was Scarlett, surprisingly, who told him off. "If you keep us from winning," she hissed dangerously, "You'll wish you never met me."

I remember my confessional afterwards. "Okay, I know Scarlett has a diabolical mind. Duh! She's dangerous deep down, but I never thought she could look so scary. But hey," I grinned, "Topher had it coming!"

We had to hand in our babies before going through the last zone, and we also got to see Max trying very hard to keep his baby. He gave up something, but it turned out he was hiding the baby...at least kidnapping was against the law. Who would've thought a love for babies would be the thing to make Max closer to evil?

Topher finally got a call on his phone. "It's the network!" He answered it. "You've got the Toph-man...well, thank you for noticing...YES!"

I glared at Topher, just as a mound of snow fell on top of us. We lost, AGAIN!

However, our guy team member didn't seem too annoyed. "You know you're going home, right?" Scarlett asked him.

"We'll see who goes home." he answered. He went home.

See, what Topher had been planning to do all season was get the network to ditch Chris and let him take over the show. It was why he'd been copying Chris all season. He'd caused the avalanche because the call he got said he was hired. But the phone call that caused him to cheer hadn't been from the producers. It had been a prank from Chris.

"Here's a lesson," Chris said. 'When it comes to showbiz, NEVER play a playa. I knew he had my phone all along!"

I was so glad to see the guy shot out of the cannon, you would not believe it. But, the day wasn't over – the next challenge took place that night. We got a few hours of sleep before the air horn blew.

"Meeting area, now!" called Chris through the intercom.

We all complained about not getting enough sleep.

"Cognitive function is dependent on REM sleep!" Scarlett pointed out.

"Last time I got this little sleep, I threatened my mom with my knife." I told the confessional camera later on. "I was grounded for months."

"Can we go back to bed now?" Shawn rubbed his eyes.

"I called you all here, because..." Chris said, "It's time to merge the teams! Consider yourself merged!" Then, we had to do the next challenge on our own.

First thing I'll tell you – the challenge was horrible. First, we had to eat this horrible food – I forget what it was, but it was years past it's use before date, and made all of us feel sick...except Sugar, who gorged herself on it before most of us were halfway finished. As such, she got immunity for finishing first, and also had to be the seeker in this game. Everyone else had to hide. If Sugar found and tagged us, we were out. However, whoever wasn't tagged by Sugar or one of her previous victims got immunity.

Oh, and Sky told Dave off – said he had no chance of beating her in the game – or dating her. I felt a bit sorry for the poor guy – all he wanted was for Sky to give him a chance.

I felt ill the whole time I was hiding out. Max had wasted no time in getting Scarlett and I back to work with him, but kept whining about his stomach. He didn't think _we _felt just as bad?

Speaking of which, Scarlett was starting to freak me out. Outside of challenges, she seemed fine. We hung out together and had fun. In challenges, she was starting to act...scary. There was nothing I feared more than insanity, and the challenges seemed to be pushing her closer to it every day. At first, I'd interpreted it as just losing her temper, like when she threatened Topher or when Max tossed her remote away. But now...I feared Scarlett might be losing her mind.

She still treated me as a friend, even with Max close by. According to her, we needed to stick with him so that Sugar would catch him first if she found us, and we'd have the chance to run.

"Sidekicks, stop, I need a rest break." Max groaned.

"We can't..." I said, but not too convincingly.

"No!" said Scarlett more forcefully. "Our best chance of not being caught is to travel _away_ from the starting point faster than Sugar travels towards us! No. More. Breaks."

"I don't care for your tone..." Max said weakly. "Or the way you're blurring around the edges..."

I perked up a little. My vision wasn't blurring, at least, but I still felt ill.

On the other hand, we did find out something very interesting about the island trees – Max slammed against one – it was mechanical!

"Scarlett, remember that remote control you made in the cave?" I whispered. "Think you could control something with the mechanics in the tree?"

Scarlett nodded, but she just stared blankly at it for a long time. "Why am I having so much trouble figuring this out? My head is pounding..." Suddenly, she gasped. "We have food poisoning!"

"I thought so." I murmured.

"This is real, Scarlett." My friend told herself. "The island is being controlled by a main computer. You need to find it, and-" she cut herself off, glancing at me.

"Scarlett?" I ventured. "Whatever you were saying, you can say with me here."

"It was nothing." Scarlett said quickly.

You know what? We ended up caught by Sugar and covered in puke. Sky and Dave were already caught, and we caught Shawn before sunrise, but only because he sacrificed himself for Jasmine.

After Chris pumped our stomachs and I could think clearly again, I realized that Shawn's selfless act had managed to get him and Jasmine back on good terms, and he even got a kiss on the cheek. On the other hand, Dave was heartbroken after what Sky had said, so he voted himself off.

That was around the time the island started acting strangely.

**I'm sure we all know what's coming next, and I can't wait! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Let's dive right in! Thanks for reviewing, Madison Wooten, Ali6132, RivaFlo101 and Sideshow Cellophane 26.**

Due to the island's strange behaviour, we had to start the challenge straight away. At first, Chris tried to hide the fact that the island's flora was moving in different places, or disappearing, or popping up somewhere else. Even a volcano came up before our eyes.

The weather was acting strangely, too, with wind blowing in all directions and everything going crazy. Even sprinkles rained down on us from the volcano.

"Dreams can come true!" squealed Sugar, using the pull of air to get a bunch of them out of Shawn's hand and into her mouth.

Max wanted to know what was going on. "I demand the host narrate an explanation!"

Chris was busy pressing something on a remote. "No idea what you're talking about! Just need a minute here."

For once, Max was right that we needed to know what was happening. I folded my arms. "Listen, Chris McLean, we've been going through your crazy challenges for over a week now. This isn't the first time things have been weird around the island – Jazz, you've noticed it, right? You better tell us what's going on!"

"You've got ten seconds to tell us what's happening!" Jasmine said furiously.

"Whatever do you mean?" Chris said innocently, just as some shrubbery and stumps disappeared behind him. "You don't have vanishing trees in Australia?"

"_No."_

Next, Christmas trees, complete with decorations, popped up behind Chris. "Uh...what about Christmas?"

We all glared at him.

"Fine. The island's mostly artificial."

All seven of us gasped when Chris said that.

"Yes, gasp! And we're having some technical difficulties, okay? It's nothing to worry about!"

Easy for him to say. The next thing to happen was for a monitor to pop up and say that the island was going to self-destruct in an hour.

Chris told us that this would be the challenge – to get to the control room and stop the island from exploding, holding up an iPad to show us where to go. We'd split into three teams and each find a different way to the control room.

Scarlett stepped forward. "Uh, can I see that?"

"Sure." Chris handed it over. I caught Scarlett's eye and grinned. That would make it a lot easier to get to the control room.

Everyone was full of questions. Sky asked why the island had a self-destruct mechanism, Shawn wasn't sure what to do when we got to the control room, and Sugar asked why puppets had legs for some reason.

"This is just a challenge, right?" Jasmine said, looking nervous. "Our lives aren't really in danger, right?"

"Silly Jasmine." Chris chided. "Your lives have always been in danger – just never so seriously." As for him, he and Chef jumped into a plane, planning to watch us from a safe distance.

I never wanted to kill someone so much at that moment. But I'd deal with Chris later. Now, the important thing was to stop the island from exploding.

I teamed up with Max and Scarlett, as usual. Jasmine and Shawn disappeared together, and Sky was left with Sugar.

As I'd suspected, the iPad was very helpful. "According to this, the quickest way to the control room is under a rock, right over there." Scarlett said. We were in front of a bunch of rocks.

"Well, which one?" demanded Max. "Come now, sidekicks, we don't have all day!"

Both Scarlett and I were reaching our breaking point. "Why don't you ask them?" we said in unison.

"Finally, a good suggestion! Perhaps you two aren't utterly useless after all." Max went over to a rock. "You there! Show me to the control room at once!"

Scarlett and I facepalmed. "Is there anyone in the world this stupid?" I whispered to her.

"That's why we're going to ditch him when we get there."

Actually, the rock Max tried to talk to actually did flip up and show us an opening. Max fell into it.

"Perhaps you aren't utterly useless either." Scarlett murmured, before jumping in too. I jumped after her.

A monitor came down pretty much straight after we landed. "Max, Scarlett, Kerry!" Chris said on the screen. "Congrats on being the first to the control room, and subsequently, not dying!"

Scarlett inspected the door. "We need a passcode to open the door! What is it?" she demanded, her voice harsher than I'd ever heard it. I was starting to get a bad feeling in my gut. The more annoyed Scarlett was, the harsher her voice became, and the more anxious it made me about her. I hoped she wasn't really going to lose it, like it seemed.

"I keep it safely locked away at all times, in the control room." Chris told us. "Just start hitting random numbers. It couldn't hurt, oh, except for the electric shocks it dishes out every time you get it wrong. They'll hurt."

At that moment, Chris got a phone call, so he left, and Max took it upon himself to try to get the code right.

"Keep going." Scarlett said. "I just know you'll get it."

"He'll never get it!" I whispered.

"It'll open once it's delivered enough electric shocks. The thing'll short out soon." she whispered back.

And she was right. Soon enough, we were in.

The screen in the control room lit up, and a robotic voice said "Welcome, Chris McLean."

That was the moment the bad feeling I was getting increased tenfold. Scarlett's eyes gleamed behind her glasses. "The island is mine! _Mine!_" she exclaimed.

I took a few steps back, not sure what was going on. Max, however, wasn't smart enough to do so. "Enough nonsense, sidekick!" he snapped at her. "Step away."

I saw it coming before she turned around. "I. Am. Not. Your. _SIDEKICK!" S_he screamed the last word, turning around. Her glasses were off and her hair sprang free, turning into a mass of spikes. Her eyes flashed red.

Even Max knew that this was a danger sign. "Scarlett?" he said nervously. "You look...different..."

"This is the real me!" she said. "The Scarlett that I've kept hidden until now, biding my time, waiting to strike. I am EVIL!" She let out an evil laugh.

I stared at Scarlett, remembering that conversation we'd had a few days back, when I'd said that if I didn't know better, I'd have thought she was the evil one, and she said she would've thought the same of me. Had she been laughing at me on the inside, knowing how right I was? I'd enjoyed trying to eliminate Max and messing with Amy, but evil I was not.

She looked a little bit thoughtful for a moment. Then her evil smile returned. "Kerry, get over there." She pointed to a corner of the room. I obeyed, not wanting to see what she'd do if I didn't do as she said. She turned to Max. "You should probably start running." She sent a robot after him – the scuba bear robot. Max ran for it, and the control room door slammed shut.

I ran to open it, but it didn't work.

"Don't waste your time." Scarlett said in her new harsh tone, not looking up from the controls. "Only I can open the door from the inside or the outside."

"But...why are you keeping me here?" I asked. "From what you've just said...you weren't really my friend, were you?"

"It's true that I didn't plan to make friends." Scarlett answered. "It's that I needed a bearable ally. That incompetent was useful, but insufferable to tolerate when it was just me. But you wanted to be my friend. I figured you weren't so annoying, so here you are now. And I guess you kind of grew on me. Trust me, if I didn't like you, you would be facing the same fate as everyone else."

Chris' face flashed onto the monitor. "Scarlett! You look...different. So, you've almost won! All you gotta do is shut it down. Just, you know, disarm the self-destruct and-"

"I need incentive." Scarlett replied.

"Your life isn't enough?"

"There's an escape pod attached to this control room! I can leave any time I want. So bring me the million dollars, or I simply escape and let the island explode!"

I couldn't help a little whimper escape. Scarlett shot me a glare, her green eyes practically flashing red again, before she turned back to the screen.

"Yeah...I think you're bluffing." Chris answered.

"Perhaps you need a demonstration of the power I now have." She pressed a few buttons on the controls.

Chris yelled out something and then said "Hey, have some respect for nature!" Whatever she'd done, he hadn't liked.

"Give me the million, or you and the island are gone!" Scarlett threatened again.

"You're forgetting one thing. The others will be there any second!"

I perked up on the inside. Yes, the others would! If one of them made the door mechanism short out again, they'd come in. Sky, Shawn, Sugar, Jasmine – they could all help me take down Scarlett. I couldn't do it on my own – strength-wise we were evenly matched, but she was much smarter than me.

Scarlett cackled again. "No, they won't." Chris' face disappeared from the screen.

"What now?" I quavered.

Scarlett finally turned to face me. "Now, I redirect the others. Then we wait."

She pressed a few more buttons and got a monitor down. We could see the others, but they couldn't see us. "Guys, I'm so glad I found you!" Scarlett said through the microphone in her old calm voice. "I'm in the control room, but you can't shut the self destruct down from here. Chris was lying."

"That figures." Jasmine huffed.

"Typical." added Sky.

Scarlett pulled up a map with a direction shown. "You can only shut it down here!"

"Guys, listen! She's-" I began, but Scarlett grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up or I won't take you with me!" she hissed.

It was useless, anyway. Everyone was already going the way Scarlett had pointed out.

"You...you said...you were taking me...like when you escape?" I quavered.

"I've been thinking about it. Maybe I'll leave you here, maybe I won't." Scarlett said casually. "One moment." She pulled up a monitor in the room she'd led the others into – a room full of Chris robots. "Hope you like it." she said in her new voice through the intercom. "It's the last thing you'll ever see!"

But only a few minutes from the destruction, they managed to get out. Sky was suddenly knocking on the door of the room. "Scarlett, please, don't do-"

Scarlett pulled up the monitor outside the room. "Attention, vermin! Either Chris brings me the million, or everyone gets eliminated – permanently! You have-"

"Four minutes, and counting." said a robotic voice.

"That is all." Scarlett finished.

"You...you're not serious?" I tried.

"What do you think?" Scarlett replied coolly. "Were you serious about knifing that guy who attacked you? Come to think of it, why haven't you thought about using it now – not that it would work, but...I'm disappointed in you, really. All you can do is just watch me and not even fight?"

I hadn't even thought about using my knife, but even now, I decided taking my chances with using it wasn't worth it. Scarlett was right, much as I hated to admit it – she could send a robot after me, and I'd be defenseless. I didn't have her major intelligence, or Shawn's agility, Sky's athleticism, or Jasmine's strength. Besides, as scared as I was, she was still Scarlett. I didn't want to take her on.

Believe it or not, the others outsmarted her. They used one of Chris' lookalike robots to trick her into opening the door.

"I tricked you!" Max said triumphantly. "Now who's more evil?"

Before Scarlett could attack, Sugar threw herself into the action, and launched herself at the insane redhead, tying her hands and feet together with Scarlett's hair. Sky deactivated the self destruct just in time.

Chris came back on the monitior. "Guys, before you die, I just wanted to say that – oh! Whoa, you took down Scarlett! Nice! Way better than dying, am I right?"

The next evening, Chris tied Scarlett up with rope, untied her hair and put her in the cannon, ready to eliminate her.

"Yes, away with her!" Max said. "It's a shabby sidekick who tries to usurp her master! I am the only true evil on this island, and soon, with the help of my other sidekick-" he gestured to me, "It will be mine!" He laughed manically.

I gave him a shove. "I'm not your sidekick! I only pretended to let you order me around while Scarlett and I came up with all your plans and tried to find ways to eliminate you!_ Now _who's more evil?" I mocked what he'd said in the control room earlier.

"Yeah, I'm done with evil for now." Chris said. Chef stepped forward and stuffed both Max and I into the cannon.

"Kerry?" whispered Scarlett.

"Yeah?" I managed.

"I'll explain things soon." She managed to grab one of my hands, even with her arms restrained by the rope, and I appreciated the gesture. Then she raised her voice and spoke to Chris about Max. "Send Kerry away with me if you have to, but please – don't send us away with him! Anyone but – hiiiiiiim!" she screamed as we were launched away.

**So Kerry ended up in a triple elimination! Le gasp! What happened next? Find out next time...if you review, that is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right. Let's see what happened. And BTW, I still own a Playstation 2 and tons of SingStar games. But I do not own the game itself. The songs I mention are on "SingStar Pop" and "SingStar Disney". Thank you for reviewing, Sideshow Cellophane 26, Ali6132, The Beautiful Kayla Storm and RivaFlo101.**

We landed outside a mansion. I instantly recognized it as...no, it couldn't be...it sank with the rest of Camp Wawanakwa, didn't it?

"Is this...Playa Des Losers?" I whispered.

Ouside the door, someone I recognized as one of the interns from other seasons came towards us. "Hello. Welcome to the new Playa Des Losers. This is a reimagining of it, and everyone else eliminated is right through there." He smiled. "Oh, just to let you know, Chris has a surprise planned after the finale of this season for you newbies, but...I'm not supposed to say any more. Go on in!"

"Um, Kerry?" Scarlett said, as Max went inside. She was speaking in her old voice, the calm serious one.

"Yes, Scarlett?" I replied formally.

"Could you untie me? There's no way I can do anything dangerous here, and besides, I've lost." She gave a sigh. "Trying to get the million that way was not my best move."

I looked carefully at the girl I'd hung around with from day one. Her green eyes were calm again, and when she had her glasses back on, she almost looked like the old Scarlett. She seemed genuine.

"Please?" she begged. "Apart from anything else, my hair's messed up."

I chuckled, and untied her, and we walked in.

I didn't spend too much time with Scarlett that evening. I was too busy seeing everyone who'd left. Beardo was starting to talk, finally, although he still made beatboxing sounds and sound effects a lot. Leonard kept being a wizard – it didn't work. I avoided Rodney, who still had some crush problems. Ella was dancing around the house, humming to herself the whole time. Dave stayed locked in his room in the Playa, but Topher was just as he always was.

The twins were the biggest surprise. Amy was still trying to assert her power over Sammy, but now, instead of sighing and obeying, Sammy completely blanked her. No matter what Amy said, her sister didn't seem to hear her. What's more, it didn't annoy Amy as much as it seemed to freak her out. Guess she'd never had that treatment before.

I gave my friend a hug. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" Sammy grinned. "Ever since you and Jasmine encouraged me to stand up to Amy, I've felt invincible! It's like she can't do anything to me at all – like I've wiped her out of existence!"

"Well, better her than everyone on the island!" I laughed.

Sammy shivered. "We get all the footage from the show here. That must've been so scary, trapped in the control room with Scarlett going insane." She paused. "How is she?"

"Okay, I think." I said. "She's pretty much how she was when you were there. But she wasn't insane...she was evil. Insane is Izzy and Sierra – did you watch those seasons?" I was referring to two girls from the show in previous seasons – uncontrollable, unpredictable Izzy, who was capable of making out with a guy one minute, and throwing him down a drain the next, and superfan stalker Sierra, who could beat up a horde of apes or a polar bear if they threatened the safety of her obsession – mostly Cody, her crush from the first and third season.

Sammy nodded. "Yeah. But still – I probably would've freaked out in your shoes. You talked to Scarlett and tried to reason with her."

Days passed. It was only a few more days until the show's end, and the "surprise" the intern had mentioned. Jasmine was the first to join us, after losing a rock climbing challenge. I was majorly surprised to see her – I'd pegged her to win after I was eliminated. I'd been expecting Sky or Sugar to lose.

Still, it was nice to hang out with her again. I'd missed being part of the foraging group after Sammy left. I'd considered myself friends with Jasmine as well as Sammy, but I'd pretty much ended up ditching her to work with Scarlett's plan to use Max.

Sugar arrived the day after, not that any of us were really happy to see her, except maybe Ella. Sugar avoided her as much as possible. However, there was an old Playstation 2 with a bunch of games, including SingStar, so I kept Ella away from Sugar by offering to play it with her – mainly as duets and battles. Ella won every time, even when I suggested songs she didn't know or that didn't suit her voice. I was about ready to kill her when she still managed to get "Superstar" on Delta Goodrem's "Born To Try" with the powerhouse chorus at the end, while my voice was more powerhouse style and I only got "Lead Singer" at best and "Hopeful" at worst. I mean, we played the Disney version, and I knew that she'd nail things like just about every princess song in there, but she got the highest mark on every single song, not just the princess ones, while I just couldn't get any of the notes in songs like "You've Got A Friend In Me" and "Under The Sea".

Jasmine and Dave were brought back for the finale as helpers (Shawn was lucky to get Jasmine and Sky tried her hardest not to get Dave after she shot him down, but got him anyway), while the rest of us crowded around the TV to watch. I personally didn't know who to root for, but I was betting on Shawn. Sky was athletic, but Shawn had Jasmine on his side AND crazy agility.

Actually, the helpers nearly became obstacles, thanks to Chris showing Shawn in the confessional, worrying that he couldn't split the money with Jasmine like they'd decided and not knowing how to tell her (and not showing the confessional when he decided he should go halves with her), and showing Sky's audition tape to Dave where she talked about how she'd miss her boyfriend (who she'd later mention that she was planning to break up with and only said she'd miss him because he was in the room). But in the end, it looked like Shawn and Jasmine were both winners, because Shawn had won, and he WAS going to give Jasmine half the money.

Now, on to the surprise Chris promised. He arrived at the new Playa (while the helicopter had to go back to Pahkitew because they'd left Dave behind), and told us what was going to happen. "To celebrate our latest season, we are going to start a spin-off series with both new and old contestants. So," he said, "Although we haven't started deciding which of you is coming back...we figured we'd have a Total Drama Reunion Party, right here, and everyone's invited! Even Scarlett!"

I cheered. Who doesn't love a party? And I could finally meet some of my favourites, like Gwen, the cool goth, and Dawn, the moonchild (I just wanted her to read my aura and see if she got it right). On the other hand, there would be people I didn't like, like Courtney, the whiny ex-C.I.T, and Scott, her creepy and socially awkward admirer/boyfriend. But hey, who said I had to talk to them?

I talked to everyone, asking them who they were interested to meet. Beardo was a bit shy, but admitted that he probably wouldn't be shy with B, the silent genius. Leonard wanted to find someone who'd listen to him about his wizardry, so I advised him to find Lindsay (who would believe) or Heather (just to see how she'd react). Speaking of which, Amy wanted to swap style tips with Heather (guess evil girls stick together) and Rodney just gave me the blank stare when I asked.

"You know something?" I finally said. "I think I should introduce you to Staci. She won't mind your incoherence, since she talks enough for two people."

Sammy was looking forward to meeting Bridgette and Zoey, although she admitted that she was a little jealous of Zoey. "I kind of have a crush on Mike." she confided. "I really like Zoey. She was like me, kind of, lonely – in fact, she inspired me to audition. I was praying she'd get the guy, but now that I'm meeting them, I'm scared I'll say something about how sweet and adorable Mike is and make her hate me."

"I don't think Zoey's capable of hating someone like you." I said, patting her shoulder. "Stop being so underconfident, Sammy – Zoey will understand. Like you said, she was once like you – friendless, insecure – I just know you guys will get along great!"

Ella, remembering that Courtney loved to sing, planned to greet her first, but also wanted to see if she could befriend some of the other villains. "Whatever you do," I warned her, "Don't sing to Mike because you think Mal might still be in there, listening. He's pure evil – Mike is just fine the way he is. As only Mike, all the time." I grinned. "That still leaves you with a ton of people – but I'd still steer clear of Alejandro. I'd give that advice to most girls."

Topher, predictably, wasn't interested in meeting anyone. He'd met Chris, and that was enough. Then again, he admitted, he was a little curious to see if Blaineley showed up. After all, she was a born host and a contestant.

Dave was too heartbroken over Sky to think about anything else, but I offered to introduce him to Noah. They both had that "I'm surrounded by crazies" mindset.

Max wanted to meet the other villains, so that they could "quake in terror at how I surpass them in evil". I was kind enough to suggest that he not mess with Heather, but he didn't bother to listen to me.

When I questioned Scarlett, she didn't know. I suggested she talked to the other evil genius, Alejandro (he claimed to have an IQ of 163) and she agreed. She'd be way too smart to fall for him.

Jasmine was interested to meet a lot of the contestants. I personally thought she'd get along with most of them, unless they freaked out at her size. Harold would probably be a little bit taken aback, and I knew Lindsay would scream, but most others would be okay with her.

When I asked Sugar, she said something about being prettier than all the other girls and proving to Lindsay that she was not the prettiest, like she'd said way back in Season 1.

Sky said she would just be relieved to have the pressure off. "Now that the competition's over, I can stop having to remind myself to focus and I can make friends with people without feeling guilty about having to vote them off later."

Shawn wasn't so good at making friends and still feared zombies enough to form no bonds except for his relationship with Jasmine. So he didn't really even want to attend the party, but his contract required him to.

As for me? Well, I thought it would be fun to meet everyone. I couldn't wait to give a few villains a verbal beatdown...oh, and make a few friends.

**Yep, I've always wanted to throw all three casts together! Let's see what happens!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Right! The party! Thanks for your reviews, Sideshow Cellophane 26, The Beautiful Kayla Storm, and Ali6132.**

Everyone turned up for the party, and things got pretty insane. I spotted Duncan spiking the nonalcoholic punch early on, even though there was alcohol for the older contestants (they were mostly of age, while the youngest of us was only just sixteen). Since when had he been let out of jail after he blew up Chris' house, anyway?

Alejandro and Heather arrived together, Heather trying to make sure she didn't act like she was as into him as I knew she was. Courtney arrived alone, but Bridgette and Geoff arrived together, and so did Lindsay and Tyler. Zoey and Mike turned up hand in hand. Sam arrived with Dakota, who was finally starting to recover from her mutation. She still had green hair and orange skin, but her spiky bits and tail were gone, and she was back to her original size, and talked more like she did before the mutation incident. Leshawna and Harold arrived together "as friends", although I noticed them staring at each other with loving eyes a few times.

Oh, you should've seen Rodney! Every time one of the girls introduced themselves, he got the blank stare. They just gave him weird looks when he tried to talk to them.

Eventually, I just pulled Rodney off to talk to one of the guys and introduced him to Trent. I knew he was pretty chilled and normal when he wasn't stressed.

I talked to Dawn early on. "Hey." I smiled at the shorter girl. "I'm Kerry."

Dawn nodded. "I know you wanted me to read your aura. I can tell you're confused at the moment."

I frowned. "What?"

"I think that might be why your subconscious affected your consciousness. You're worried about Scarlett, aren't you?"

I cast a look at my friend. She was talking to Noah about something. Figures – his label was "The High IQ" on Sierra's fanblog about him (she's made one for every contestant - even the newbies this season) and Scarlett's was "the Quiet Brainiac" (I was "the Golden-Hearted Backstabber"...yeah, I was going to have a word with Sierra about that one – she'd probably taken the knife as a pun and the fact that I was always going to turn on Max, but that I was golden-hearted because I defended Sammy from Amy and was nice to most of my team).

"Yes." I told Dawn.

Dawn studied me. "You think she might start going off the rails like she did on the show. You don't know if you can trust her." She studied Scarlett for a moment. "Her aura is a pale green mostly, which means she's peaceful right now. I can see red underneath, but she seems to have complete control over it from now on." she said. "And when she says she really wants to be your friend, she means it."

I smiled at Dawn. "Thanks a lot. I'm glad you told me."

"No problem." she said. "I try to help all living beings."

I went up to Heather soon after that. "Hi...Heather, right?" I said. "I'm Kerry. I know you say you don't talk to losers, but since you've lost a million before, I think you'll understand why my elimination was totally unfair. It's nice to meet you."

Heather scowled and looked unsure about what I was saying. "I know who you are. I watched this season." she said. "To be honest, I was a little more impressed when you started hanging around the brain. Well played alliance – I didn't expect her to turn on everyone, though."

My conversation with Alejandro went a lot better, probably because...well, of all the villains except Scarlett, he'd definitely played the innocence card the best. He was just as charming as he'd been on the show.

"I'm Kerry." I introduced myself happily. "I watched the show before, so I know that you're Alejandro. And yes, when I say I watched the show, I watched all of Total Drama World Tour." I smiled sweetly. "Not exactly the kind of tactics I would've used, but impressive skills. How come you didn't play that way in All-Stars? Gwen knew you, but remember that day at the beach when you told her that you appreciated your efforts? She seemed totally sucked in."

"I suppose I was more focused on Heather." he answered. "And you have to remember that I was trapped in a robot suit for a year – that would blunt anyone's social skills."

I raised my eyebrows. "Wow, that sounded like a truthful answer. Who'd have thought?" I chuckled suddenly. "I can't believe I'm even talking to you like this. If I'm to be totally honest, I thought I would despise you if I met you."

I talked to every competitor I could find, from wannabe Beth, to nice-guy gamer Sam, to eye-candy Justin (who was the worst conversationalist ever – all he did was talk about his looks and then ask why I wasn't mesmerised by him), and everyone in between.

Sammy, I was glad to see, by the end of the party, was looking a bit more comfortable, and was with a whole group of others, laughing at something Leshawna was saying, while Amy hovered near some of the other villains, looking shy and unsure. In the end, I saw Jo turn and say something to her, and she got into an argument. I couldn't help but smirk at that – for once, the nice and evil twins were getting what each deserved.

As I'd suggested, Scarlett did talk to Alejandro, and soon, they seemed engaged in a conversation about strategy, with Heather hovering, looking jealous.

Max attempted to prove how evil he was to some of the other villains, mainly Scott, and then Courtney, but they both laughed at him, and I saw him near the end, boasting to Beth, who seemed to find him hilarious, but not annoying.

Jasmine was soon making herself popular among some of the more sporty contestants, both guys and girls. Shawn stuck close to her the whole time.

Although Dave took my advice and talked to Noah, Izzy was sticking to him, so he got a bit scared and left. Later on, I saw him in a corner, quietly talking to Gwen. After that, I saw him talking with Cody just as I was calmly telling Sierra that if she didn't delete my stereotype from my fan site, she would have to restart growing her hair all over again after it met my knife.

As I looked around at all these familiar faces, a smile slipped onto mine. In Ella's words, I came on Total Drama, and survived it just fine. And I'm glad I did. But now, to you, my readers, I have to say goodbye.

**I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt! Did you enjoy it? Please leave me one last little review!**

**And thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! Special mention to Ali6132, who has been reviewing every single TD story I've been writing (there's at least seven multichapter and two oneshots). Love you guys!**


	12. ALTERNATE ENDING

**Okay, I know I said this was over, but a certain loyal reviewer (you know who you are) brought up that Kerry has some aspects that make her comparable to one of the first-generation characters. So here's an alternate version of the last chapter.**

Everyone turned up at the replica of the Playa, some reluctantly. Others were more enthustiastic, like Owen, who was as loud and as large as he was last time he was on the show. I spotted Duncan spiking the nonalcoholic punch early on, even though there was alcohol for the older contestants (they were mostly of age, while the youngest of us was only just sixteen).

I walked up. "So, since when did you get deemed safe to be around the public again?" I asked sweetly.

Duncan shrugged. "Since I got bailed out. What's it to you?"

"Just wondering why you are insistent on leading us sweet innocent underage contestants astray. What did you put in it, anyway?"

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

I thought it over. "Nah, don't think I will. I should probably say something."

Duncan scowled as he spoke. "Seriously, you're worse than Courtney was! You really should loosen up a bit."

"Chill out, stupid." I snapped. "I wasn't serious about telling anyone. Fine, I'll try some." I poured some of the spiked punch into a paper cup and took a gulp. "Huh, can't taste any difference. Now are you going to tell me what you put in it?"

Duncan had that careless grin I'd seen him wear on the show so many times. "Nah, not like it's important."

"You know," I added, still sipping my punch, "I kind of liked you on the show. That is, when you weren't being a douche and cheating on your girlfriend. Or talking about your ex constantly to your second girlfriend. I'd ask you why, but I'm pretty sure you don't have any answers."

We verbally sparred for some time. I drank a few cups of the punch (was I glad I'd had alcohol before). I did talk to a few other contestants, which was pretty cool. But honestly, Duncan was more interesting to talk to. I hadn't really paid that much attention to him on the show unless I had to, but I kind of enjoyed it. It reminded me of some of the clips when he and Gwen were still just friends and most of the time, they teased each other and had fun together. He didn't even seem to mind when I teased him about All-Stars, saying "What the heck happened to you? I had no idea you could be such a wimp – like, scared about upsetting a bird, unable to fight it, you can't even swear! And you made it worse by not accepting it."

Okay, to be fair, we'd both had at least four drinks by then, and it turned out Duncan was more of a happy/flirtatious drunk than angry, so it made sense that he laughed instead of wanting to kill me. Still, I was glad.

And yes, I said flirtatious. I'd seen the way Duncan had made moves on Courtney in the first season. When she freaked out in the first season, letting her cuddle up to him during that night in the woods, teasing her, semi-seriously suggesting they make out when their antlers tangled, calling her "Princess"...so I had a good idea of what kind of way he flirted. So I flirted back.

At one point, Scarlett did pull me away, asking me what was going on. "I'm just having some fun." I protested. "Besides, he started it."

"Kerry, seriously." Scarlett said quietly. "I can tell you're intoxicated. You're probably going to embarrass yourself. I mean, did you see the way Courtney was drinking earlier?" She pointed over to Courtney, who looked pretty crazy out of control. Half the guys from the latest season were cheering for her. She was dancing, flaunting her visible figure, and singing, although her voice still seemed almost pitch perfect as usual.

"So what?" I said. "It's not like anyone can get out of control without something making them do it."

Scarlett immediately knew that I was making a reference to what happened on the island. "Kerry, I know I didn't tell you this, but I thought it was a given that we never speak of that..._incident..._again. It was a mistake, I didn't plan to do it, and I am _not _going to do something like that again."

I shrugged. "Okay, Scarlett, I hear you. Now can I please go back to what I was doing?"

To be honest, I don't remember the rest of the evening well. The last thing I remember was still hanging out with Duncan. We were talking about something, laughing, our faces really close, and then, suddenly...

We kissed.

Yeah, I know. I'd never kissed drunk before, but you know what? Out of everything I remember, even drunk, Duncan was a_ really _good kisser. So I let him.

I guess that's how I got to where I was when I woke up. Most people from the other seasons didn't crash in the bedrooms – in fact, when I went downstairs, half of them were either still asleep on couches, or in random rooms. Several were only half-dressed. As for me, I knew I must've done more than kiss, because somehow, Duncan ended up in my bedroom there. In my bed. Shirtless.

I don't think we went past making out, since my skirt and bra were still on, but when I woke up, he was still asleep, with one arm holding me close and the other under my skirt, unconsiously rubbing at what my panties covered. Not that I was in any position to stop him. Hangovers sucked, and to be honest, it was okay.

When Duncan finally did wake up, he immediately realized what position he was in, then grinned wickedly. "So I guess you took the phrase 'loosen up' a bit more literally. Not that I'm complaining – you're the first girl who dragged me up to a bedroom to make out."

I groaned. "Stop talking. Didn't you drink as well last night? Why doesn't it affect you?"

"Experience, sweetheart." Duncan said casually. "I can't say my head doesn't hurt, but I'm not bothered by it. And I remember stuff better than most people. Besides, you drank a lot more than I did. You probably couldn't tell that I hadn't filled my cup in awhile."

"Your fault." I managed to croak out. "You really are a douche."

"So maybe I wanted to get you drunk." Duncan admitted like it was no big deal. "I don't do that to just any girl who cracks a few one-liners at me. And if I didn't like you, I probably would've left by now. I don't keep track of all the girls I hook up with."

My head spun even more. "You...you like me? Like...not just because I hooked up with you?" I gave him a suspicous look. "You're not saying that just so I'll make out or strip or something, are you?"

"Although I wouldn't mind seeing you strip," the delinquent winked. "I'm not. I only met you last night, but you probably know what I do. I see something I like, I take it. And I like you. So...you wanna go out sometime?"

I paused. "Where do you live?"

I couldn't believe it when he told me. It was only twenty minutes away from my high school!

"Sure, if you want." I said. "But you're buying."

"Not so fast, sweetheart – I don't buy on the first date."

"If you want me to go out with you, you buy. I don't tell you to do anything else, you don't dump me like you did to the last girl who tried to tell you what to do."

"Deal. But you're still buying."

We spent a long time talking like that, and then we made out again. I even let Duncan finish what his skirted hand started. And to be honest, I enjoyed it. All the same, I was glad the season was over. Maybe dating a first-generation cast member would be fun.

In Ella's words, I came on Total Drama, and survived it just fine. And I'm glad I did. But now, to you, my readers, I have to say goodbye.

**How's that for an alternate ending? Hope you liked it! Please review this one!**


End file.
